Drugged Much?
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: Kagome's childhood was rough with her father. Now when she's 16 she goes to a person's party,.. and the title tells the rest...CH.16 UP! R&R PLEASE!
1. Kagome's Abusive Father

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter1. Kagome's Abusive Father. **

All was a peaceful night in Tokyo. Except for 1 family... The Higurashi family. Kagome's father returned home drunk again.

"You little brat! It's past your bedtime... I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson again Kagome!" Her father took his black leather belt. Kagome's eyes widened. She was only 6 years old.

"But daddy! I j-just w-woke-up f-for a a a dr-drink ... I I I sw-swear!" Kagome stuttered.

"And why did you get up for a drink?"

"I got thirsty daddy.." Kagome was really scared.. she didn't want to get whipped with the belt again...

"That was your excuse last week Kagome! Don't fuck with me!" With that said he whipped her hard on the back with his belt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kaogme cried with pain..

"Saske stop this at once! She's only a child!" Kaogme's mother screamed.

"I know.. And children need to be punished."

"Kagome only came down for a drink! Leave her alone!"

"Well Ai... I guess you'll need a lesson too." He turned around whipped her mother in the stomache.

"Saske are you forgetting that I'm pregnant with your child again! You might kill your son!" Ai hollered in pain.

"Mommy!" Kagome yelled.

"And you you brat," he turned around and whipped her, "keep your mouth shut and go to bed now!"

"What are you going to do to mommy?"

"Nothing. IF you go to bed." Kagome nodded and went to bed.

"Saske.. why are you doing this!" Kagome's mother asked.

"I'm not going to do anything.. Just go to bed Ai.. And I'm sorry."

"Ok..."

* * *

Sorry that it's soo short.. chapter2 will be a lil short but longer than this 1,.. and the rest will be longer i promise! Sorry.. And dont worry the title of the story will match the story soon..! Bye luvs Ya All! 


	2. Inuyasha

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter2. Inuyasha**

Same night as Chapter1... With the Taisho family... "Daddy! Your home!" Shouted a little hanyou boy.

"Aren't you s'posed to be asleep Inuyasha?" His father asked.

"But I wanted to wait for YOU! I never get to see you anymore!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha is 7 years old.

"Don't worry you'll be seeing alot of me now... We're moving back to Tokyo Inuyasha... And daddy will be home more often."

"Really!" Inuyasha asked/yelled.

"Really." His father smiled.

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked giving him a puppy dog look.

"I promise Inuyasha.."

"YAY! You hear that Sesshoumaru we're moving back to Tokyo!"

"I'm not deaf Inuyasha... I know."

"Oh so we're moving back to Tokyo are we?" Izayoi asked.

"Well if you want to.."

"Well will we see more of you honey?"

"Yes.." He said.

"Ok then.. but ... when?"

"Our flight leaves tomorrow afternoon 2:30 to be exact."

"Oh so you arranged it already?"

"Yea."

**Next Day 2:45**

The Taisho family was on the airplane already.. Inuyasha was sooooooooo exited.. he was sitting with his brother. While his mother sat with his father.

Now the Taisho family is rich.. VERY rich VER VERY VERY EXTREMELY rich.. so they were flying first class... but InuTaisho's (Inuyasha's father) let them go to normal schools.

End of chapter2... told you chapter2 was going to be short! lol... cya!


	3. Inuyasha's First Day Of School In Tokyo

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter3. Inuyasha's First Day Of School In Tokyo  
**

"Kagome time for school!" Her mother called.

"Coming! Mommy.. I need a sweater.. the bruise is still there." Kagome said pointing to the big bruise on her arm from her father.

"Ok I'll go and get you one sweetie." Kagome's mother said. Even thought Kagome wears a sweater people will wonder.. In the middle of May a young girl wearing a sweater? Like it was spring.. but it was really hot... people will wonder.. wouldn't you? Also Kagome's mom is 2 and a 1/2 months pregnant if anyone was wondering.

Her mother returned with a light sweater... but her daughter will still get very hot in it.

"Come on Kagome.. I'm driving you to school today.. Your daddy's sleeping, I don't want to wake him up."

"Ok mommy.." Kagome was wearing a light red sweater, a black skirt that went to her knees and black sandals. (her father never hit below her knees because she mostly wore skirts or shorts unless it was winter)

**With The Taisho Family**

"Inuyasha! Time for school hurry up! You to Sesshoumaru!" Their mother called.

"Coming mommy!" Inuyasha said as he ran down the steps of their mansion followed by his brother. Inuyasha's wearing baggy black pants, a red baggy muscle shirt and black shoes. Sesshoumaru is wearing black baggy as well but a white baggy muscle shirt and also black shoes.

"Ok come on me and daddy are driving you 2 to school today alright?"

"OK!" Inuyasha yelled over exited. (Ok Inuyasha is 7 yrs old and Sesshoumaru is 8 Inuyasha in gr1. Sesshoumaru in gr2)

**At School **

"Ok Kagome here we are. Oh look theres Sango and Miroku! Have a good day honey!"

"Ok mommy bye!" Kagome said witha smile. "SANGO MIROKU OVER HERE!"

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said brightly. Sango was wearing a light purple t-shirt, a black skirt like Kagome's and black sandals.

"Welcome me fair lady." Miroku said. Miroku was wearing a sort of dark purple t-shirt, black baggy pants, and black shoes.

"Whats up with him?" Kagome asked.

"Dunno.. he's been doing that all morning..."

"I see." Kagome said. "Miroku.. Cut it out."

"Ok your wish my command me fair lady."

"Miroku."

"Ok, ok, I stopped."

"Anyway.. I heard from Ms.Tsamaki that we have a new student today!" Sango said.

"Really!" Kagome asked.

"Yea,... but not a girl.. a guy."

"Oh cool..." Kagome said.

**With Inuyasha Inside The School **

"Oh hello Mrs.Taisho!" Ms.Tsamaki said.

"Hello Ms.Tsamaki... here's my younger son Inuyasha."

"Oh yes I heard that we were going to get a new little rascal today!" Ms.Tsamaki said brightly.

"Well we came in so we could know what desk he sits at and etc." Izayoi said.

"Oh don't worry. He'll sit somewhere over there." Ms.Tsamaki said pointing to the right front side of the classroom.

"Oh ok. Will he need to introduce himself infront of the class?"

"Why yes we always do that with our new students!" Ms.Tsamaki said. "Unless you don't want him too..." She said with curiosity.

"No, no, no it's fine with me."

"Well the bells going to ring in 2 minutes.. he can stay here untill it does ok Mrs.Taisho?"

"Yes ok. Bye Inuyasha I'll pick you up after school ok honey?"

"Yes mommy."

**In Class With Everyone. **

After the class settled down everyone was wondering who Inuyasha was.

"Well class... As you all can see we have a new student. Now Inuyasha would you like to introduse yourself?" She said to the class and asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at her ignorantly and began speaking.

"My name's Inuyasha Taisho. I am 7 years old. I lived in Kyoto for 3 yrs and here in Tokyo for 4 years. I just moved back here yesturday and this school was closest so I came here.. That's it." Inuyasha said with lots of boredom.

"Ok then.. does anyone have any questions for Inuyasha?"

A few kids put up their hands.. Inuyasha groaned.

"Ok Sasuki.. Whats your question?"

"How is it in Kyoto?"

"Ok I guess... I like Tokyo better though.. I don't know why though..."

"Ok any other questions? Kikyo? Whats your question?"

"Are you allowed to date? Cause I think your absolutely cute." Kikyo said. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Your kidding right? Of course I date.. but... Your too slutty." Inuyasha said. Everyone was shocked.

"Inuyasha you will appologize at once to Kikyo."

"As if." Inuyasha said turning his head from the teacher.

"Inuyasha you will say aorry or I'll call your mother right now!"

"Go ahead... I would care why?" Inuyasha said/asked.

"That's it." She called his parents. "Hello Mrs.Taisho..." She began everyone was like oh my god.. he's in trouble! Inuyasha just stood not scared or worried.. nothing. "Yes Inuyasha was misbehaving in class... one girl asked a question.. and her called her slutty.. And he won't appologize to her. Yes here he is." She covered the phone. "Inuyasha your mother wants to talk to you."

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered. "Yes mommy?""Yes I meant to call her that.""No I'm not going to appologize.""Because she is slutty!""I don't care!"Everyone was supprised."But mommy I don't want to say sorry.""Ok bye." He hung up. "Where do I sit?''

"Wait aren't you going to appologize?" Ms.Tsamaki asked.

"I don't have to! My mommy said just don't let it happen again." With that he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me or I'll cut it off!"

"Ok." He stuck it out again. "Cut it. Go ahead. I'd like to see you try. Your not allowed so there!"

"Ok. Any other questions."

Kagome raised her hand. "Ok Kagome whats your question?"

"How'd you get away with that? If I did that and didn't say sorry.. I'd be in sooo much trouble.." Kagome said.

"My parents are soft on me." Inuyasha said.

"Oh." Kagome said very low.

"Anyone else?" Inuyasha groaned. Sango rose her hand. Inuyasha groaned even more. "Sango whats your question?"

"Are you Inu-Hanyou?" Sango asked.

"You got a problem with that!" Inuyasha snapped.

"No.. just curious.. it seems like you are... Are you?"

"Yes."

"Any other questions...?" No one raised their hand. "Ok Inuyasha you will sit next to Kagome. Kagome raise your hand."

Kagome rose her hand up. Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down. Kagome looked at him and back at the teacher. They sat in the front.. right side. Kagome sat on the right and Inuyasha sat on left. The desks were only for 2 people. The desks were in a semi-circle.. with the middle empty.

"Now everyone sit in the middle of the classroom so I can read you all a story ok?" Everyone got up and went in the middle. Kagome brought Inuyasha with her to sit with Miroku and Sango.

"Hi my name's Miroku.. Your Inuyasha I know."

"Hi." Inuyasha said.

"And I'm Sango.. I didn't mean anything when I asked if you were Inu-hanyou I swear."

"Ok. Your a demon slayer aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea.." Sango said. "But I'm still in training."

"And your a priest.. well monk?" He asked Miroku.

"Yea.. Also still in training." Miroku said.

"And your a priestess? Well Miko right?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome just nodded.

"Quiet much?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't talk alot. The only time I do talk alot is mostly when I'm not home or my father isn't home..." Kagome said.

"But you are at school."

"I know.. But I'm pretty shy around new kids."

"Oh..." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Ok theres chapter3... It WAS longer.. anyway g2g cya. 


	4. 9 Years Later

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter4. 9 Years Later**

_your fone is ringing PICK IT UP, your fone is ring PICK IT _"Hello?" Inuyasha asked answering his annoying cell phone.

"Hey Yasha!" A familiar voice said.

"Hey Kags... Whats up?"

"Nothing really bored... COME OVER PLEASE! I'M DIEING OF BOREDOME... PLEASE SAVE ME BEFORE I DIE!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes after the phone line went dead..

'Kagome your a very weird girl...' Inuyasha thought... 'Wish I had you all to myself!' Inuyasha smirked.. but then frowned.. 'Like she'll ever love a half breed like me...'

**At Kagome's House**

"What took you so long Yasha! I almost died of boredome!" Kagome said clinging onto him.. he cocked his eyebrow..

"Die of boredome...? How... Sango and Miroku are here aren't they? And that new girl Ayame.. and... What the hell is Koga doing here?" Inuyasha growled when he smelt Koga.

"Oh come on Yasha... We're all playing truth or dare.. and without you here to do weird funny dares that some of us are too scared or shy to do.. it's boring please stay and play..." Kagome said giving him a puppy dog look.. Inuyasha rolled his eyes..

"Fine.. Only because Sango And Miroku are here too..."

"YAY!" Kagome said happily (SP?).

"So the mutt is joining us?" Koga asked when Kagome walked in with Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Don't call me a mutt." Inuyasha said in a shallow voice, still glaring at him.

"Why not.. Mutt? Whatcha gunna do 'bout it?" Koga said smirking knowing Kagome would stop Inuyasha if he tried anything.

"Kill you." Inuyasha said calmly, still glaring.. Kagome sighed.

"Oh and how? Kagome wouldn't letcha you know..?" Koga smirked.

"Who said anything 'bout killing you here and now..? I know Kagome would stop me... I '_can_' kill you whenever I want..." Inuyasha said calmly... '_still_' glaring at Koga.

"Please can you 2 just stop it? Ok? Inuyasha.. don't kill him." Kagome said.. Koga smirked in victory. Inuyasha growled at Koga.

"And Koga...?" Kagome said.

"Yes my beloved Kagome?" Koga asked..

"Stop instigating... please... and I'm not your beloved... I ain't even dating you.. now lets just get on with the game.." Kagome said.. Inuyasha smirked this time... Koga grunted.

"Anyway.. my turn.." Sango said.. "Ummm Miroku. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Miroku said.

"Kiss Inuyasha on the lips." Sango smirked.

"What no!" Miroku hollered.. Inuyasha was making gagging noises... & pretending to throw up.. meanwhile Koga was laughing his ass off.

"Then you have to take your shirt off." Sango said. "Oh thats right.. Inuyasha we're playing strip truth or dare kk? Anyway... either the dare.. or the shirt off." Sango stated. Miroku took his shirt off...

"I ain't kissing him.. Anyway my turn." Miroku said.. "Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Whatcha think monk?" Inuyasha said.

"So dare?" Inuyasha nodded. "Ummmm.." Miroku smirked... Inuyasha gulped. "French Kagome, untill I tell you to stop frenching her." Miroku had the biggest smirk on.. Koga's eye twitched. Kagome's face was red.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku weirdly. "What?" He finally asked.

"French Kagome till I tell you to stop." His smirk went wider.. Snago was laughing her ass off.

"Can I talk to you first Miroku..? Alone?" Inuyasha asked growling..

"No." Miroku said out of fear. Inuyasha didn't care he got up and dragged Miroku out of the room.

"Miroku what the hell? You know I really like Kagome... I might get carried away... and then she'll know." Inuyasha said.

"Oh come on.. try to control yourself... I'm only doing this for you.. for us to see if she'll enjoy the kiss... Come on Yash!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine." They walked back in.. Inuyasha as grumpy as hell..

"So Inuyasha are you going to kiss Kagome?" Koga asked growling.

"I have never turned down a dare.. and I ain't going to stop that just because it's me kissing my best friend.. ok Koga?" Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed.

"So your actually going to... french... me?" Kagome asked stuttering.

Inuyasha looked at her, sort of blushed... but no one saw it and nodded. "If that's ok with you of course.. 'Cause I can't force you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha went over to her..Kagome looked at him, his face was so close, she blushed, closed her eyes, as did Inuyasha, and leaned in. Their faces centimeters apart...

"Mutt, away from my woman now!" Koga said standing up with an evil look in his eyes. Inuyasha just turned his head and looked at Koga with a shallow look, Kagome onpened her eyes... blushing, and said:

"Koga.. It's just a dare.. He has to do it anyway, and so do I.. remember, the other people in the dare '_have_' to agree?" Kagome said as she blushed more, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"No, I don't care, he ain't gunna kiss you, I will beat the crap out of him his her touches you..." Koga said. Inuyasha poked Kagome's leg...

"Touched her..." Inuyasha said as her poked her leg again and again and everytime he poked he said "Oops poked her again..."

"Ok that's it mutt!" Koga yelled going after him, but Kagome stood in his way.

"Koga stop it! It's just a fucken dare! And I for 1 want to get this over and done with,... so we can continue our game, if not you will have to leave my house.. ok Koga?" Kagome said. Koga just growled and sat back down. As did Kagome,... Beside Inuyasha. "So lets just get this over with."

Inuyasha nodded, moved in closer, closer... once again centemeters apart, eyes closed...

"Kagome! I'm home so is your grandfather ok?" Kaogme's mother called from downstairs.

"Yes mom!" Kagome said. "Great... another disruption..."

"Last time we try? Any more disruptions, then I doubt we should do the dare..." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded but..

"You 2 have to do the dare.. maybe not now.. but if you 2 don't do it now, then tomorrow. Ok?" Miroku said.

They nodded.. looked at eachother, moved in closer and closer closed their eyes... millimeters apart...

Hey! Review so you know if another disruption happens... or do they actually kiss? O.O right now I hav 5 reviews.. I want 20 reviews for the next chapter kk? KK thx Bye bye sayronara (I spelt it rong didnt i?)

Ja Ne!  
Lilly


	5. When Hell Freezes Over

**Hmmm 18 reviews... Close enuff **

Drugged Much?  
Chapter5. When Hell Freezes Over...

They nodded.. looked at eachother, moved in closer and closer closed their eyes... millimeters apart...

"Kagome!" Her Little 9 year brother Sota yelled as he ran into the room. "Oooooooooooo (o.o) Kagome has a boyfriend." Sota smirked looking at Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha moved far apart from eachother blushing. "Sota get out you little.." Kagome began saying but was cut off.

"I'm telling mom." Sota said in a teasing voice. Kagome's eyes widened. "Mom! Kagome almost kissed Inuyasha on the lips.." Then he noticed Miroku.. "And Miroku's up here shirtless!" Sota hollered with a smirk on his face.

"Sota you little BRAT I'm going to kill you!" Kagome yelled as she got up and began chasing Sota.. "Get back here you brat!" Kagome chased him downstairs...

"Kagome.." Her mother said.

Kagome stopped... "Yes mom?" Kagome looked down at her feet.

"Just hurry up.." Her mother said smiling.. The others were listenning.

"What do you mean..?" Kagome asked... And right when her mom was going to explain.. "Oh my god.. You don't mean..?" (aka Hurry up n giv me grandkids)

"Oh so you remember our inside joke?" Her mother asked smiling.

"MOM! Thats my best friend!" Kagome yelled.. Inuyasha's heart broke.. Miroku was comforting Inuyasha.. But Inuyasha played as if he didn't care... fooled everyone except for Miroku.

"Kagome you know you like him.." Her mother said...

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Kagome asked.

"You dream about him don't you?" Her mother asked looking at her questioningly.

"And what makes you say that..?" Kagome asked wondering how her mother knew.

"Well when I go in your room to make sure you didn't fall asleep on your desk while doing your homework... I hear you calling Inuyasha's name..." Her mother said. Inuyasha's eyes widened.. Koga's too and Miroku's.. Sango's stayed the same... She knew Kagome liked Inuyasha.. Kagome told her already..

'But wait.. They were listenning oh no..' Sango thought.

"I do not!" Kagome said...

"Yes you do.. You know you like him... There's nothing more to it."

"Mom their listenning.. Inuyasha too... Please just say you were only joking with me." Kagome mumbled so only her mother could hear.. her mother nodded.. "I do not!" Kagome yelled again.

"I know you don't sweetie.. I was just trying to see if you did like Inuyasha... :sigh: I guess you don't." Her mother winked at her then walked away.

Kagome walked upstairs.. "Enjoyed the converstaion?" Kagome asked looking at them.

"Anyway.." Miroku said.. Knowing Inuyasha wouldn't want to do the kiss... "Tomorrow the kiss will continue..."

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha your turn." He nodded.

"Sango... Truth or Dare."

"Dare me baby." Sango said.

"Dare you to sit on Miroku's lap... he can do anything to you.. and you can't slap him... and you have to kiss him on the lips passionately."

Sango's eyes widened... "No.." She said shaking her head..

"Fine then.. strip Truth or Dare.. remember? Shirt.. or the dare... Which one?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her. She glared at Inuyasha, got up, sat on Miroku's lap, and kissed him..

To everyone's suprise Miroku only wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed back.. NOTHING perverted. When Sango pulled away... She was suprised... "Miroku.. you didn't do anything perverted for once." She said looking at him.

"Well..." Miroku said... "Why would I? You would of just slapped me later.. Besides... I didn't want to offend you or anything.." Miroku said. "Anyway... your turn." Miroku said.

Sango nodded got up from his lap and sat back down where she was sitting before.. "Koga truth or dare?"

"I chose dare earlier before the mutt came :Inuyasha growling in the background: So truth I guess."

"Ok.. Why do you love Kagome? Like she don't love you back.." Sango asked.

"Well... No offence to Kagome or anything.. but like us demons understand love when we're 14... humans.. don't really know what love is untill they're about 20.. so she does actually love me but she doesn't really know because.. well she's only human." Koga said. Kagome's eyes twitched.

"Ok number1.. I only like you as a fucken friend! Number2.. Don't say I love you and Number3... I DO SO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK LOVE IS! It's when you 'like' a person soooooooooo much you would want to be with them forever.. I know because I am in love... And no it ain't with you Koga! And no I ain't telling no one who he is." Kagome said.

They were all shocked from Kagome's outburst. "Ok.. Koga your turn."

"Sango truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess.." Sango said...

"I bet you know.. So who does Kgaome love?"

Sango sat frozen she looked at Kagome.. Her eyes were like please no Sango. "I can't tell you.." She said.

"Then take your shirt off."

"Only when hell freezes over.." Sango said..

**_18 reviews... Hmmm I want 30 reviews! Exactly 30 or more or you people wait._**


	6. K Kagome?

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter6. K-Kagome...?**

"Only when hell freezes over..." Sango said.

"You have to..." Koga said.

"You guys made up the rules.. you should stick to them." Inuyasha said.. even though not really wanting to know who Kagome loved because he'd be very upset since it wasn't him.

"B-but.." Sango said. "It's a secret... and I can't just take off my shirt with Miroku the pervert around!" Sango said.

"Now now Sango I swear I won't be a pervert.. anyway.. truth.. or shirt.." Miroku said.

"Well..." She looked at Kagome as if saying sorry. "Kagome loves.."

"Sango!" Kagome said she was about to cry. "You tell then I tell who you love too..." Kagome said.

"You wouldn't!" Sango said.

"Try me!" Kagome dared.

"But Kagome I have to or my shirt comes off..." Sango said. "Sorry..."

"Oh well..! I kept your secrets!" Kagome said.

"Oh well.." Sango said. The others were like is she going to tell or what. "Why don't you tell them then?"

"No!" Kagome said blushing.

"Fine. Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" He asked.

"Kagome had a crush on you since you moved here in Tokyo.. And she never got over you.. Your the one she loves." Sango said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome glared at Sango. Got up and ran out crying. Sango looked down. "Inuyasha I swear if you hurt Kagome.. I'll kill you." Sango said glaring at her hands. But Inuyasha was still in shock.

He got up and ran after Kagome. Kagome was outside by the Sacred God Tree. "Kagome.." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know. You don't like me back.. I know you just want to be friends... So don't say it.. Don't say anything." With that she ran down the steps of her shrine and ran down the streets crying.. Inuyasha was still in total shock.

"Fuck."

"Inuyasha! Where'd she go?" Sango asked running out.

"She just sort of raised her voice at me and ran off... And all I said was her name." Inuyasha said.

"Well we have to look for her." Miroku said. They all nodded. And ran off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome..!"  
**  
With Kagome**

'The look in his eyes told it all... he doesn't love me back. He just wants me as a friend.' Kagome thought and slowed down her pace.. She let her tears fall down her face... Silently she sat down on a park bench. 'This is where we all came after school... And play...' Kagome thought.. And smiled.. remembering her time with Inuyasha.  
**_  
FLASHBACK_**

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Yea?"

"Inuyasha's mom is taking us to the aprk after school.. Ya coming?" Snago asked.

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome?.. Do you like Inuyasha.. You know .. Like - Like?" Sango asked.

"What! Well... I don't know... I think I do.. You think he likes me too?"

"Not sure.. Boys are weird."

"Got that right!" They both cracked up after that.

"Hey whats the joke?" Inuyasha asked coming up to them.

"Nothing." they said in unison and cracked up again.

:'He thought me and Sango were mentally insane that day' Kagome thought through the flashback and smiled.:

"I call monkey bars!" Kagome yelled.

"Too bad Kagome! I got them already!" Inuyasha smiled with victory.

"Aww... You suck!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Kagome.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

'He always stuck his tongue out back then.' Kagome thought.. Then heard footsteps... "Inuyasha? That you?" Kagome asked not bothering to turn around and see if it was because she was sure it was Inuyasha.

"No... I'm not Inuyasha.. I'm your worst nightmare."

Kagome turned around her eyes widened. Then everything went black.  
**  
With Inuyasha  
**  
"Kagome!" _Your fone is ringing PICK IT UP! Your fone is_.. "Hello?""No I didn't find her."'Wait maybe she's at the park..you know the one we all used to play in..?""Yea meet you there." Click. Inuyasha ran as fats as he could to the park.

When he got there Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Koga arrived at the same time. "I can smell her scent." Inuyasha said. "She was here not too long ago.." Inuyasha stated. "Wait.. And .. Naraku's?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yea I smell his scent too." Koga and Ayame said.

"Damn.. His scent's all over the place.. He did this on purpose.. so it would be harder to find her. We should split up again... I'll go along that trail... Sango, Miroku should stay together because Kilala, Koga and Ayame could be split up... So?" Inuyasha said/asked/stated.

They all nodded and agreed.  
**  
1 Hour Later With Kagome. In Kagome's POV. (Point Of View.)**

What? Where am I? I ask myself. Oh yea. Naraku. He.. raped me. Cut me. Everything's so dark... but where'd he bring me? I hear footsteps. Please not Naraku again. I slowly close my eyes. As I see a blurr of Silver & Gold, I pass out.  
**  
Hospital Normal POV**

Inuyasha was sitting on one of the benches ouside of the opporation room. He had just gotten to the hospital. He called everyone up. But they were so far from the hospital Inuyasha & Kagome was at.. even Kagome's mother. So they wouldn't be there for a while.

'Kagome was sexually abused by Naraku. Stabbed 3 times in the stomache.. shot once in the chest and cut several times. And I wans't there to help her.' Inuyasha told himself. Inuyasha brought his knees up to his chin. Then tucked his head under his knees and began to cry. He didn't care.. He just cried. 'I won't lose her... I won't lose anyone else. Mynxi already died on me.. Same with Misa... All murdered. Now Kagome? I liked each of them... But... Kagome.. I Love... Why take her? Why not just kill me.. If I could die instead of her I would.. I don't want her dead.. I Love her.' Inuyasha thought as he cried more & more.

**1 Hour Later.**

Inuyasha's eyes hurt from crying. He cried non-stop for an hour. He got up and went to the washroom.. All he did was splash his face with cold water.. Now it looked like he didn't even shed one tear.. Walked out. When he came out he saw they all showed p finally. "Hey... Any news?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha. He shook his head.

"She was in there the whole time." Inuyasha said.

"Oh."

Then the doctor came out. "Now before anyone asks. She's alright. She'll be alright. She's asleep. So you'll all have to keep waiting. Ok? Any different questions?" The doctor asked. No one said anything. "Ok. Good. I'll check up on her in 15 minutes." With that he walked away.

15 Minutes Later.

The doctor walked in. He saw Kagome awake. "Where.. Where am I?"

"Oh you're awake. You're in the hospital. You'll be just fine."

"How'd I get here?" She asked.

"Some young man brought you here.. Says he knows you.. Inuyasha is his name.. you know him?" Kagome nodded. "Want to see him?" Kagome nodded agin. He walked out. Pointed to Inuyasha and gestured him in.

"Hay Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Hey." Kagome said lowly.

"How ya feeling?"

"Horrible. Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Th-Thank-you. For saving me."

"No problem. By the way. ..."

O.o ANother cliffy.. hehe wats he gunna say.. is he gunna say I love you too? o.O 29 reviews wasnt bad... now I want hmm

**_45 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 6!_**


	7. Why?

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter7. Why?**

"No problem. By the way. ..."

"Ummm Mr. Taisho?" The doctor said walking in. Inuyasha's eye twitched Kagome giggled at that.

"Umm Mr. Umm dumb idiotic doctor sir.. Ummm Privacy?" Inuyasha said sounding as dumb as ever. Then rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry but, unless your related to Kagome you can't see her right now. Sorry that was my mistake."

"Well screw you. Get out give us some privacy, and I'll leave." Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes.

"Well since your not family we don't know if you threatened this young girl, well what I'm trying to get to is that you 'found' her unconscience (SP?), 'but' we're not sure 'if' it 'was' Naraku 'until' we do some tests to see if it's his sperm in her,.. and not yours."

Inuyasha had a shocked look on his face, then it went to anger. Kagome grabbed him, he didn't care he exploded.. "WHAT THE HELL! THIS MY BEST FUCKEN FRIEND YOU FUCKEN IDIOT GO FUCKEN FUCK YOURSELF!" Inuyasha hollered. Kagome laughed at how many times he said fucken.

"Well sir if you don't leave I 'can' get you arrested." The doctor said.

"Inuyasha just go.. whatever you were going to tell me 'should' be able to wait,.. besides... It wasn't you.. we know that.." Kagome said smiling at him.

He just nodded and said: "Fine ok. Well take care Kagome."

"Thanks... Seeya later Yasha!" Kagome said brightly. He walked out of the room.

"Ok... So now we do the tests..."

**Later On**

"Oh dear." Said the doctor.

"What?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

"Seems like the rapest wasn't Naraku..."

"It wasn't?... Then who?"

"That Inuyasha kid."

Out Of The Doctor's Office.

Mrs.Higurashi walked out furious. "Inuyasha Taisho!" She said with 'lots' of anger.

"Wait hold it! What did I do?" Inuyasha asked. Then got a slap. His eyes widened.

"The sperm inside of Kagome are yours! I wouldn't of cared so much if you didn't rape her... I know Kagome wouldn't of done that with anyone she 'wasn't' dadting! You raped her. If I 'ever' see you around Kagome again. I'll get you arrested. Got that!"

"Yo hold the phone! I wouldn't even scratch Kagome let alone fucken hurt her that badly! Like fuck man! I never fucked your daughter!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The why's 'your' sperm in her? And not Naraku's? Hmm answer that!"

"How the hell am I s'posed to know!"

Just then Kagome walks out. "Mom it wasn't him! I know why his sperm is inside of me." Kagome said. She looked at her feet.

"Kagome you shouldn't be up." Inuyasha said going over to her to help her walk.

"But you were getting blamed for something you didn't do. Like I said.. I know why Inuyasha's sperm is inside of me."

"Why?"

"Because..."

**O.O I did it bcuz I ddint get all 45 reviews so.. I hav 40 reviews hmm... I want... 12 more aka I should see... 52 reviews!**

Chow


	8. He Finally Asks Her Out!

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter8. He Finally Asked Her Out.**

"Because Naraku can take the form of anyone right?" Kagome said. Everyone nodded. "Well he told me that when he takes form of someone, he automatically has the same type of everything... DNA, Blood type, sperm and etc. That's why. And I saw him as Naraku first, he transformed into Inuyasha's shape before my eyes, so that's how I know it wasn't Inuyasha pretending to be Naraku..." Kagome said.

"See told you I didn't rape your daughter! Wait... so if you get pregnant it's my child?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea..." Kagome said. She sighed.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs.Higuarshi said.

"Yea?"

"Sorry I doubted you, it's just... I was worried and.. well sorry." She said.

"It's alright." He said. Now looking at Kagome "shouldn't you be resting?"

"Naw.. I'm fine."

"Yea and that's when you collapse eh?" Inuyasha said.

"No." Just after she said no... guess what? SHE COLLAPSED! Maybe on purpose... because Inuyasha caught her in his arms... Those strong muscular arms. (Me: **_Drools_**.)

"See." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Shutup!" Kagome said.

"Temper temper Kagome." Inuyasha said knowing Kagome was about to lose it.

"Inuyasha you, you, you IDIOT!" Kagome said.

"Ok how am I an idiot? I get straight A's in school remember?" Inuyasha asked giving her a funny look.

"You just are!"

"Whatever Kagome... I'll remember that when you want me to help you study for a test." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuwasha I'm sawry..." She said in a baby voice looking at him with puppy eyes

Inuyasha smirked. "Accepted."

**The Next Day  
**  
Inuyasha stayed at Kagome's house because he was worried for her... He slept in her room... but not in her bed with her.. He only wished.

Kagome began to sturr. She opened her eyes and saw to golden orbs looking straight at her. She smiled. "Hey Yasha." She said.

"Hey Kags. Feeling better?"

"Yea much better! Anyway what did you want to tell me at the hospital?" Kagome asked.

"Oh right Kagome..."

Sota walked in "Kagome get up.. shower's your's hurry breakfast is almost ready. Me and Inuyasha already showered so get up." He said then walked out.

"Well tell me on our way to school ok?"

Inuyasha nodded... Even though not wanting to... What he wanted was to tell her Kagome I love you too... Please go out with me. Inuyasha sighed. Got up and went downstairs.

Within about 15 minutes later Kagome came downstairs. She was wearing a light red sweater, black leather pants, and black platforms. Inuyasha drooled.

Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt, blood red baggy pants (basicly almost black) and black running shoes. Kagome saw him and drooled.

Then they were on their way to school... "So Inuyasha.. tell me what you wanted to say. But wait let me guess it's 'Kagome look just because I don't like you back doesn't mean for you not to be my friend... please don't take off like that. I don't love you.. but I like you as a friend.. Besides... I like Kikyo so I'm sorry Kagome... let's just be friends.' Right?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing of the sort Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded which told him to tell her.

"Kagome I love you too... Will you please go out with me?"

"Inuyasha..."

O.O I LOVE CLIFFIES... well.. not when I'm readin but when Imma writin I do! o.O I'm evil O.o -evil laughs-

Hehe... I hav 62 reviews I want... hmmmm I want to see the number of reviews up to 75 or more... O.o And I want u ppl to go to ma lil sis's site plz! And really... ma names Michelle... Anyway... her webbie's LilKittenLuvr. plz go she wants more hits.. and if possible sign her guestbook or shoutbox.. O.o and if u do go.. click on the thing that says DON'T CLICK HERE its funny plz do it

THX A MILLION!

Queen Of Bitchiness


	9. Again With The Disruptions!

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter9. Again With The Disruptions!**

"Inuyasha..."

"Hey Kags hey Mutt. Whats going on?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha's eye was twitching, Koga noticed this. "So Kagome feeling a little bit better?"

"Yea."

"Good to hear. Was I interupting something?" Koga asked.

"Ye..." Inuyasha was cut off.

"No." Kagome said.

"Oh. Okay."

"HELL YEAH YOU INTERUPTED SOMETHING!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Like?" Koga asked.

"Well I find out Kagome likes me.. I try asking her interuption, again interuption, again interuption and so on... and now I 'finally' ask her, she was about to answer me, when you came!" Inuyasha said.

"Well sorry. I just wanted to see if she was alright. Besides.. I'm dating Ayame." Koga said.

"Since when?" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"Yesterday."

Kagome jumped on Koga hugging him. "Ooooh. I'm soo happy for you! So whatcha gunna name the kids?" Kagome asked. Koga's jaw dropped. "As long as it's a girl.. Don't name her Sakura.. That's gunna be my first baby girl's name ok?"

"I ain't even thinking that far! Kagome your weird!.. Thats what I like about you... different. Well I should leave you two alone..?"

"Ye."

"No it's alright Koga. Besides you two need to learn how to get along with each other. So I'm just gunna run ahead and see if I can find Sango." Kagome was just about to run ahead.. but Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hold it! You ain't going no where alone! And you didn't answer me.. Will you go out with me?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome went on her toes and whispered in his ear.. "You'll see later on. I'll tell you." With that she was nipping on his ear. Inuyasha was growling. "Bye."

"Wait!" He said grabbing her wrist again, Koga watching with amazement. "You ain't going no where alone!"

"Let me go!" Kagome whined.

"I don't want Naraku getting or hurting you again!" Inuyasha said.

"I know... but Sango's right up there.. I'll be fine! Really!" Kagome said trying to get out of his grip.

"Well... We both are walking that way so we're bound to run into her. So you ain't going no where alone." Inuyasha said.

Kagome pouted. "Oh come on! Lemme go!" Kagome said.

"No." Inuyasha said simply.

"Urg! LEMME GO!" Kagome hollered.

Then a policeman came. "Excuse me sir. But do you know this young lady?"

Inuyasha realizing what the cop was thinking simply said. "I know her. She's just being stubborn. You see yesturday she was raped and abbused by Naraku, and I don't want her going anywhere alone right now. I'm just worried for her."

"And how am I supposed know if you are telling the truth young man?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Kagome." Inuyasha said despiration.

"Who are you? I don't know you now let me go!" Kagome said. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Well young man you will have to come with me." The officer said taking ut his hand cuffs.

Now Inuyasha was getting scared. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a shaky voice. "Please Kagome!"

"It's ok officer I know Inuyasha. He just won't let me go! Inuyasha! Naraku ain't going to get me.. Now let me go!" Kagome said.

"Well you shouldn't lie to an officer young lady."

"I was only saying that to see Inuyasha's reaction."

"But now I can think you are lieing. So the three of you will have to come down to the station."

"Three?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes three." She said pointing to Koga.

**_Hmmmmmm 71 reviews... not bad... I was 82 reviews or more! _**


	10. The First Kiss

**HEY!!!!!!!!!! MY NEW PC IS UP N RUNNING I CAN NOW UPDATE WOO HOO! GO ME!!!!!!! LOLZ **

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter10. The First Kiss**

**At The Station**

"So what you are saying young lady is that you lied to an officer... for a joke to a friend?" One of the police officers stated.

"Yeah, well sort of..." Kagome replied back.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well he's a not JUST a friend... you see he's my boyfriend... and I was just raped... he was only being protective of me is all." Kagome said.

"Is this true young man?" The police officer asked Koga.

"Yes it is..." Koga said going along with it.

"I can prove it if you like..." Kagome said.

"And how may I ask will you prove it?" The other police officer asked... Even Inuyasha was dumbfounded on this.

"However I can... If you want me to kiss him I will..." Kagome said blushing.

"Well alright... But we better see that this kiss means something." The police officer said.

"Iight." Kagome said.

Inuyasha had no idea what to think, he couldn't look surprised 'caus ethat would definately give it away. So he went along with it. "Umm do I have to wear handcuffs when I kiss my own girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Down here yes you do." The other police officer said.

"Arg.. These are so uncomfortable." Inuyasha complained.

"Don't worry sweetie it'll be alright." Kagome said acting like his girlfriend. Kagome then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss her... but then she stopped, which made them all like what the hell is she doing? "Umm it is uncomfortable kissing him without his arms around me." Kagome said.

"Oh well. You two can kiss like that after this."

"Arg." She then leaned in closer, and finally their lips met. Inuyasha was surprised she actually did it but didn't show it, all he did was kiss her back compassionately. After about four minutes of them kissing they broke apart. "Is that good enough?" Kagome asked.

"You know," Inuyasha began, "I am a half-demon, and you gave me normal HUMAN handcuffs... If I wasn't innocent I could have left like so long a go..." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"Alright.. But never lie to the police again. You see what it got you three into?" The police officers said uncuffing Inuyasha.

**Running To School **

Inuyasha was carrying Kagome because if he didn't they'd be late for class. "Oi Kagome see what you did?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sorry Yasha..." Kagome giggled.

"Iight so what's your answer?" Inuyasha asked right when they arrived for school.

She was just about to answer him when the bell went off. "Oops. There goes the bell. I'll tell you later!" Kagoem said running off to her locker toget her books and find Sango. "Hey Sango! Over here!" Kagome said running up to her locker.

"I was wondering if you coming to school." Sango said looking at Kagome. Her lips really. "Kagome is it just me or are your lips a little swollen... like you've been kissing somebody?" Sango said that last part with a smirk.

"I'll tell you in class. Alright?"

"Ok."

**With Inuyasha**

"Yo! Miroku!" Inuyasha hollered as they were about to enter their first class... which they had with Kagome and Sango. (Math.)

"There you are!" Miroku said. "Sango and I were looking all over for you and Kagome! Is Kagome here too?"

"Yeah. Koga, Kagome and I were all almost late because of a stunt Kagome pulled." Inuyasha explained everything that had happened to Miroku.

"So. Inuyasha. She Kissed you?" Miroku said with a smirk.

"So what? It was to keep me from going to jail."

"True.. but..."

Miroku was cut off by the teacher yelling at Sango and Kagome for being late for class.

"And why are you two late for class again?" Ms. Yamoto aid very pissed off at them again. They were late all five days last week.

"Sorry Ms. Yamoto, it won't happen again... THIS time we mean it!" Kagome said.

"It better not or you two will have a one month's detention with me." She said.

"Okay." They said in unison.

Kagome took her seat beside Sango. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome, and Miroku sat behind Sango.

Kagome felt something poke the back of her neck. She looked behind her and she saw Inuyasha's arm quickly moved away as he TRIED to hide the pencil he poked her with in his lap as he whistled 'innocently.' She narrowed her eyes at him and turned away. She felt it again. She looked back at him but he kept poking her. Then he looked at her in the eyes smirked, poked her once more, and stopped. After taht he looked back at the teacher as if he didn't do a thing. Kagome glared at him again. Then Kagome felt something hit her hand, it was a note. The note read; (Bold is Inuyasha, Italics is Kagome)

**So whats ur answer babie? **

_I'll tell you later Yasha. _

**Why not now? **

_Naw... too much fun torturing you. _

**Aww c'mon now don't b so mean. U no u want me... neh? **

_You have such a huge ego Inuyasha! _

With that Kagome passed Inuyasha back the note, but she got cought. "Passing notes to Inuyasha during class Ms.Higurashi?" Ms. Yamoto asked.

"Uhh no?" Kagome said.

"Mr.Takahashi please bring me that note up so I can read it to the whole class." Ms. Yamoto told Inuyasha.

"What note?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Don't mess around Mr.takahashi, now bring up the note.

"Honestly... what note?"

"If I catch you two one more time... You're kicked out of my class."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes now behave." Ms. Yamoto said while looking back at her book and the whole class re-settled down and continued their work.

(Sango Bold, Kagome Italics)

**So why were you late? **

_Well you see Sango.. (she explained everything) _

**Oh I c.. Well ... i'll talk to you after class ok? **

_okai. _

With that Kagome went back to her work. She then felt a kick on her chair. She knew it was Inuyasha. Miroku was pretending to do his work but was more interested in what Inuyasha was doing. She looked back after the fifth time Inuyasha kicked her chair. "Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome whispered. But the teacher heard her.

"What are you talking about Ms.Higurashi?"

"Ummmm."

"Ms.higurashi and Mr.Takahashi. Out of my class this instince (SP?)" Ms. Yamoto said said pointiong to the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha got up and walked out of the class.

**Outside The Classroom (In The Hall) **

"Inuyasha you just got me kicked out of cl... mhph" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence when Inuyasha put his lips to hers. She melted into his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha pulled away. "So Kagome... Yes or no... Please answer me now. I Love You Kagome!" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes.

"Inuyasha... I..."

* * *

HEHE MY COMPUTER IS FIXED YA MY COMPUTER IS FIXED YA. O.O hi were u there through my whole dance.. sweat drops oopsy lol.. neway... my first new updated chapter and its a cliffy mwuhuhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want 20 reviews for ch11 to b posted up! BYEBYE PPLZ! 


	11. Fuck Just My Luck!

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter11. Fuck Just My Luck! **

"Inuyasha... I..." Kagome said too in shock to answer.

"Please Kagome tell me now... Of course if you don't know you can tell me later.. but I want to know now. I've had a crush on you since I first laid eyes on you. Even though back in grade nine I dated Kikyo... I still loved you way more than her. I only dated her because I never thought that you would like a digusing hanyou like me that way. But now that I know otherwise... I really want to know your answer Kagome..." Inuyasha said looking at her with soft eyes.

"Inuyasha of..." Kagome was cut off by Kikyo who was sent down to the office by her first period class,

"Oh Inu-Baby!!!!! What happened did my slut of a cousin get you kicked out of class?" Kikyo asked running up to him and hugging him, this caused her to fall on top of him with him on his back.

"Arg!" Inuyasah said annoyed trying to get her off of him. "Actually I got her in trouble and we were both kicked out! And Kikyo I broke-up with you one month ago! Now get off of me!" Inuyasah said finally throwing her off of him.

"But Inuyasha we're just having some difficulties in our relationship. We'll be back together!" Kikyo said smiling looking at him.

"Don't count on it. Especially not after you cheated on me with Naraku... And ESPECIALLY not after the one you cheated on me with almost killed Kagome!" Inuyasha said. Kagome was just sitting against the wall.

"Well Inu-Baby, just to let you know... you were way better in bed than Naraku." She said with a smirk and walked away.

Kagome jumped to her feet furious. "YOU HAD SEX WITH HER?!" Kagome yelled pointing to Kikyo.

"No I never did she probly only.." Inuyasha was cut off.

"DON'T FUCKEN LIE TO ME! YOU HAD SEX WITH HER. AND NEVER TOLD ME? DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD TELL ME BEFORE ASKING ME OUT! LIKE SERIOUSLY! SHE'S MY COUSIN... I KNOW WHAT SHE DOES... AND GOD MAN THAT'S JUST GROSS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, and just before he could say anything the bell for the next class rang, and the halls were filled.

In second period Kagome had science. Inuyasha was not in her class, Sango and Ayame were. "So kagome what happened to you and Inuyasha when you were kicked out of class?" Sango asked looking at Kagome.

"Nothing. And Inuyasha's a jerk." Kagome said pissed off.

"Ooo. What happened now?" Ayame asked curious.

"Well we go out into the hall, I was going to yell at him for getting me kicked out class. But before I could continue, he kissed me. And asked me out after. Just when I go to answer him, Kikyo comes out acting like his girlfriend and whatever. He yells at her and says that he broke-up with her already and to leave him alone. But then after that she turns around and says they'll get back together. but Inuyasha says taht will never happen especially since she cheated on him with Naraku. And she said whatever.. and began to walk away... but right when she walks away she turns around and says... by the way Inuyasha... you were way better in bed than Naraku. And smirks and walks off. LIKE SERIOUSLY! Having sex with her.. ewwww. So I never want to see him again." Kagome said pissed off.

"Kagome... Kikyo probly only said that because she knew that it wold piss you off. I'm sure Inuyasha's not taht stupid as to have sex with her." Sango said reasuring Kagome.

"But I can assure you Kagome.. that we did sleep together. And boy is he an animal in bed." Kikyo said smirking at them.

"Drop dead Kikyo." Kagome said with no spirit in her voice what so ever.

With that Kikoy left the classroom. "She's a slut Kagome don't listen to her." Ayame said.

"Yeah really Kagome. She's just jealous." Sango said patting her friend on the back.

With that there was a knock on the door. The teacher went over to answer it, it was Miroku. "Yes Mr.Houshi?" The teacher asked.

"Oh umm I just have a note over here for Kagome... it's from my teacher..." He said.

"Alright go give it to her." Mr.Tamarro said.

"Here Kagome..." Miroku said holding the paper. "_It's really from Inuyasha!_" Miroku whispered and walked out of the classroom.

"What does it say Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"I don't really care." Kagome said about to rip it when Sango took it.

"It says;

**Dear Kagome, **

I am very sorry. Meet me out in the hall by the Janitor's closet where I will be getting a mop for my class... meet me there 5 minutes before lumch. Please kagome... I'm really sorry thers juz something i hav to show u.

LUV

Inuyasha.

Awww Kagome you have to go.." Sango said.

"Well five minutes to lunch... is.." Kagome said looking at the clock.

"Right now!" Ayame screamed! "You got to go now Kagome!"

"Alright fine.. I'll go." With that she raised her hand.

"Yes Ms.higurashi?" The teacher asked.

"May I go to the washroom? Please?"

"Ok you are excused."

With that Kagome left the classroom and went to the janitor's closet.

**Same Time. In Inuyasha's class. **

"Arg I can't believe she believes Kikyo over me!" Inuyasha said.

"Well... She'll get over it don't worry Inuyasha." Koga said.

"Yeah don't worry. Besides.. I'm sure she'll say a yes..." Miroku said patting his back.

They heard a knock on the door and the three of them looked up. It was Sango.

"Umm I have a note here for Inuyasha... It's from my teacher." Sango said.

"Alright Ms.Taijia. Go give it to him." Ms.Sharota said.

"Here you go Inuyasha." Sango said with a smile handing him the note. "_It's really from Kagome._" Sango whispered. With that she left.

"Dude, what does it say?" Miroku asked.

"It says;

**Dear Inuyasha, **

I am sorry for how i reacted. I know u never do that with her. Please i m sorry. If you forgiv me meet me in the Janitor's closet at 9 minutes to lunch.. I hav something for you.

Luv  
Kagome

Wow." Inuyasah said.

"You're going right?" Koga asked.

"Duh." Inuyasha said. "Right now it's nine to lunch." He raised his hand.

"Yes Mr.Takahashi?" Ms.Sharota asked.

"May I please go to the washroom? I really have to go." Inuyasah said.

"Yes you may go. Hurry up though."

"Thank-you." He got up and ran out of the classroom.

He made it to the Janitor's Closet. He opened it up. It was pitched dark inside. You could barely see anything. When an arm grabbed him inside and that person began kissing him. Inuyasha opened his eyes. He barely saw who this person was. It looked like Kagome.. So it was. 'God Kagome.' Inuyasah thought and kissed back. Her hand taking his and putting it up her shirt to grab her breasts.

**With Kagome **

'Ok. Janitor's Closet.' Kagome thought. She opened up the door, and what she saw made her cry.

The light from the hallway made Inuyasah open up his eyes. he saw kagome standing. He had a confused look on his face. he looks at the girl infront of him. It was Kikyo. "Blah!" Inuyasah said pushing he roff of him. And spitting on the floor.

"Inuyasha how could you? If you wanted to tell me that you were back together with her, I'd rather you tell m e than show me. Making leave class with that note you got Miroku to give me! How could you.. you, you, you bastard!" Kagome yelled at him crying.

"What? I never sent you a note! You sent Sango to give me one!" Inuyasah said confused.

"Don't lie Inuyasha!" Kagome said running down the hall. "Leave me alone!" With that Kagome was gone. He couldn't figure this out. Finally he put it together.

'That wasn't Sango. It was Naraku. And naraku disguised as Miroku and gave her a note.' Inuyasah thought furiously. He turned around to see a smirking Kikyo sitting on the floor of the closet.

"Inu-baby, I knew you liked me." She said.

"No I just thought you were Kagome! You bitch! Drop dead!" Inuyasha yelled and stomped off to his class. Inuyasah walked in his class furnious. They still had three minutes to lunch.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Miroku asked seeing that he was pissed off.

Inuyasha grabbed his stuff and walked out of the classroom. Ignoring his teacher yelling at him.

**With Kagome **

Kagome walked into her classroom crying.

"Oh my god! Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha... He's a jerk! He was kissing Kikyo in there when I got there!" She said grabbing her stuff and running out of the class, and then left the school.

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha barged into Kagome's classroom. "Where's Kagome he asked?"

"She left... crying." the teacher said.

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled. This got Inuyasha's attentoion. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" She said grabbing her stuff and running after him. He was half way down the hall when he said.

"Sango what did I do?"

"Kissing Kikyo! Is that why you got Miroku to give her the note!"

"Listen Sango. That wasn't Miroku. It was Naraku. I know because I got a note from you to go see Kagome at nine minutes to lunch. And when I got there, it was dark, someone grabbed me inside, looked like Kagome. And that person was kissing me. I thought it was Kagome. then she comes and yells at me. It was all set up by Naraku and Kikyo. Now kagome's gone and Naraku can get her any minute now!" Inuyasha yelled to Sango.

"Oh my god. We have to find her." Sango said.

"Yeah duh."

* * *

well i know i told you people to wait.. but since i didn't update in so long I fugure ok... I'll update one more chapter. Well now seriusly... 20 more reviews so I want 129 reviews. 


	12. Happy 16th Now Pop The Pill

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter12. Happy 16th Now Pop The Pill**

Kagome had just run off on them. She ran away from the school everything. She had around ten more minutes to get back to school before lunch ended though. 'Inuyasha, how could you do that to me?' Kagome thought wiping her tears.

"KAGOME!" Sango said running up to her. "Kagome! There you are!" Sango said finally reaching he rout of breath.

"Hey." Kagome said lowly.

"Kags, listen to me it wasn't Inu.." Sango was cut off.

"I don't want to hear that jackass' name please." Kagome said rudely turning her head away from Sango.

"But.."

"No buts, he's an asshole Sango!" Kagome said crying again.

"Listen that wasn't even Miroku giving you the note.."

"I said I don't want to hear it! Inuyasha's an asshole. Now leave me alone!" Kagome said running away from her best friend.

Of course Sango tried running after her, but she couldn't, Kagome was gone in a flash. Lost in the crowd. So Sango knowing that she had to be back for school began heading back. 'I hope Kagome goes to class.' Sango thought. She arrived at school, and the bell rang. She went to her locker which was right beside Kagome's.. But Kagome was still not there. Sango sighed. 'I hope she's alright.' With that she went to her next class, which was art, the whole gang had art together. So she met up with Miroku, Ayame, And Koga. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. "Any idea where Inuyasha is?" Sango asked as they all sat down beside Miroku since Kagome nor Inuyasha were here.

"He probly ain't going to stop looking for her." Miroku said.

"Yeah that's true." Ayame said, but right she said that Inuyasha walked in the classroom sitting next to Sango. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha? I figured you wouldn't of stopped looking for her." Miroku said.

"I didn't stop! I know where she is... she's safe, that's all that matters ok?" Inuaysha said.

"Where is she?!" Sango said.

"After you saw her Sango, she went home. So she's safe now. She still hates me. But as long as ahe's safe." Inuyasha said looking at his hands, like he was about to cry.

"Oh well, she's just mad right now Inuyasha, I bet by tomorrow she'll be fine. Plus next week is her 16th birthday... did you get her anything?" Ayame stated/asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Oh? What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku said with a smirk.

"None of your concern." Inuyasha said calmly. But Miroku and everyone kept buggin him. "Oh fine, want to know what I got her?"

"YES!" They all said listenning carefully.

"Well what I got her is, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Inuyasha yelled just as the teacher walked in.

"Inuyasha I will tolerate any yelling in my class, prinicipal's office now!" Ms.Hotaroshi said.

"Ye ye ye." Inuyasha said getting up and leaving class.

He was waiting quietly in the office when Kagome and her mother walked in. Kagome was very upset. Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes. Kagome's mother looked at Inuyasha - he had explained everythiong to her - she shook her head. As if to say, 'she doesn't believe me.' Inuyasha just looked at his hands like he was going to cry. He would have if Kagome didn't sit next to him. He looked at her. She looked away. She was fiddling with a pencil in her hands, but she dropped it and it landed infront of Inuyasha. He llooked at it, bent over to pick it up, just to meet Kagome's hand. They both backed away. Inuyasah picked it up. 'H..Here you go." Inuyasah said handing her her pencil.

"Thank-you." Kagome mummbled.

"Kagome please just listen to me. I swear please Kagome." He said looking at her with desperate eyes.

She just ignored him and began fiddling with her pencil. She was about to say something when the prinicpal came out. "Mr.takahashi. Out here again:sigh: Come on in." She gestured him in before she returned to her office.

"Sorry Kagome, I really am. Forgive me please." He said one last time before walking into the principal's office.

Kagome just sat there. "Kagome," Her mother said.

Kagome just got up and ran out of the office into a nearby girl's washroom. Her thought it would be best to leave her alone so she remained in the office.

When she got to the washroom all she did was cry again. "Why did he do that to me that jerk." Kagome said allowed crying more.

"Beacuase he loves me more than he loves you. Duhh." Kikyo said walking up to her twin cousin.

"Get lost Kikyo." Kagome said.

"To be honest Kagome, I never knew he was going to that to you. Even I know it's wrong. But he was mine first. So I'm not going to leave him. I would if he were to of been going out with you first but... he wasn't." Kikyo said.

"Get lost, please."

"Ok. Well here's a place tog o to on your 16th birthday Kagome. It's a party. I firgured it was the least I could do after that incident." Kikyo said handing her the note with the place and time to go to. "Promise me you'll come. It'll be lots of fun."

"I'll think about it." Kagome said.

**The Next Morning.  
**  
The sunlight hit Kagome's eyes as she woke-up to her annoying alarm clock. 'Inuyasha.' She thought. 'Jerk.' Was the thought right after it.

Seh got up and decided to wear something in Inuyasha's style, you know to make him jealous. Well she took a shower then began to get dressed. She wore a small black mini skirt that had a skull on the bottom left of it, a red tank top that showed a lot of clevage, a black leather jacket over it, and last but not least black and red plat forms. (did i spell that right?)

She ate her breakfast and went to school.

"Hey Kagome! Feeling better?" Sango said running up to her, with the gang behind her. Including Inuyasha. He just looked at her. She didn't even glance his way.

"Yes. Way better." Kagome said.

"Forgive Inuyasha?" Ayame asked looking at her.

Kagome's smile just went away. "I can live without that mutt." Kagome said fully walking by Inuyasha.

**In Class  
**  
(Bold Sango, Italics Kagome)

Kagome was listening to her math teacher lecture on about something with algebra. She wasn't really paying any attention. When a note hit her hand.

**Kagome just firgive Inuyasha he nevr really did nething! **

_Sure he ddint serusly he go fuck Kikyo all he wants to now. _

**I know u dunt mean that Kagz, u love him still and u no it. **

_BIG WHOOP! I STYL HATE HIM THOUGH! _

**But c'mon kagz. **

_Sango just leav me alone please. I hate Yasha and thats all the ris to it ok? _

**Theny u styl calling him Yasha? **

_Its a habit. _

**watever, **

So I'm just going to skip this class and next class. So now it's lunch.

Kagome made faces at the food that was being served at the cafeteria today. Seh took her usual seat beisde Sango, across from Inuyasha. But she talked as if Inuyasha was not there. he didn't say a word. "Kagome? How can you be here around Inuyasha, when you 'hate' him? Like isn't it awkward?" Ayame asked.

"Nope. Just pretend like he's not here at all." Kagome said. Inuyasha's ears drooped gearing that. But right after they jumped up as did he and looked to his right.

"Shit." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Everyone asked besides kagome, but she was curious to what he was talking about.

"Kikyo. Got to go. She asks. I was never here. Got it?" Inuyasha said/asked. He looked at Kagome. "Kagome?" She didn't look up but he knew she was listenning. "Just prmoise me you'll be careful and you'll stay away from Naraku and Kikyo? I know she was talkign to you yesterday."

She looked up. "Whatever." She said.

"Promise me." He said lookinh at her with sad eyes.

She didn't respond. With that he ran out of the cafeteria.

**One Week Later  
**  
It was now a Friday and Kagome was getting ready for school. She had no birthday party planned for her today. She was still mad at Inuyasha and still ignored him. But yeasterday she was assigned a stupid History project with him. 'Stupid dumbass teacher.' Kagome thought to herself. Today she wore a jean skirt, about mid-thigh, a black tank top, a jean jacket over it, and blue plat forms.

With that she ate breakfast and began going to school. When she got there her best friend ran up to her and hugged her. "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY KAGZ!" Sango screamed. And everyone else went up to her and said happy birthday. Except for one. Inuyasha. She looked confused.

"Inuyasha hasn't shown up yet if you're looking for him." Koga said knowing well she was lookign for him. Her confused face now turned a mad face.

"Keh, like I care where he is. He's probly with Kikyo." Kagome said madly.

"Then why are you saying my word then eh Kags?" Inuyasha said walking up behind her.

"Your word?"

"Keh?"

"I never said keh." Kagome hollered.

''Actually you did Kagome." Sango said. Everyone else nodded.

"Well if I did it slipped." Kagome said.

"Well either happy birthday Kags. You're finally 16 eh?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Like it's any of your concern." Kagome said walking away. Inuyasha just frowned.

"Soooo Kagome. Anything planned for your birthday?" Ayame asked.

"Nope."

"Going out some where?" Miroku asked.

"Nope."

"Anything?" Koga asked.

"Nope. Just staying home. Maybe go for a walk some where. But I'd rather be left alone." Kagome said. "Oh and Inuyasha. Two things."

"Shoot." He said.

"Well three. One, Don't call me Kags, it's Kagome to you. Two, I hate your guts still. And three, come by my house tomorrow so we start this fucken project." Kagome said walking away.

They were all just about going to their class, when Inuyasha began walking-running- in the other direction. "Where you going?" Ayame asked.

"Kikyo. That way. Gotta run away." he said running towards the stairs that go to the roof of the school.

Once he was gone Kikyo showed up. "Hey I know my Inu-baby was here. Where'd he go?" Kikyo asked them. They all shrugged.

"That way." Kagome said pointing to the stair way.

"Thank-you Kags." Kikyo said like her friend. "So. About last week. Are you?"

Kagome looked at her. "Maybe. Now get lost."

"Ok. Call me if you are."

"Yeah ok." Kagome said already walkign to her next class.

With that Kikyo left. Sango ran up to Kagome. "Kags? she called you Kags! And what was that about?"

"Nothing." Kagome said wlaking into her next class.

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha smelt Kikyo heading this way so he kind of sort of jumped off the roof, but was holding onto the ledge. But they couldn't see him. She got up there looked around. "Damn. He's gone." Kikyo was just about to leave when Naraku appeared.

"You gave her the note right?"

"I Told you already. I gave it to her last week."

"Is she going to come?"

"I don't know. She said maybe."

"Kagome better come." Hearing Kagome's name Inuyasha's eyes widened. "She'll be mine sooner or later."

"Good and I can finally have my Inu-baby back. Except for the fact that he hates me more now!" Kikyo said glaring at Naraku.

"Don't worry Kikyo. Once he sees Kagome with me by will. He'll go straight back to you."

"Fine." Kikyo said.

With that they both left and Inuyasha began running to his class. Which was with Kagome. Today they had Phys.Ed. He ran into the gymnasium.

"Inuyasha! You're late! Where's your late slip?" His Phys.Ed Teacher asked him.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nurses' office. She was hit in the face with a volleyball and was bleeding." She said.

"Oh. Ok. I'll. Go. And... get my late... Late slip... now." Inuyahsa said slowly then running out of the gymnasium. Everyone had a weird look on their face.

"I'm going to go to the washroom." Sango said runnign out of the gym too.

"Same here." Miroku said runnign after Sango.

"Ayame hit me in teh face with the ball." Koga said. Ayame didn't ask any questions. She did so.

"Miss I was hit in the face with the ball. May I got o the nurses' office?" Koga asked holding his noce.

"Are you bleeding?" He held out his hand to show her the blood. "You may go."

"I'm going to take him there." Ayame said as they both ran out of the gym. The teacher knew something was up. But didn't care. Hey, she was still getting paid.

"Did I really make you bleed?" Ayame asked lookign at him with concern.

"No. I cut my self with my claw so I'd bleed."

"Oh. Ok."

They cought up with sango and Miroku. Inuyasah was way ahead of them.

Inuyasha reached the nurses' office. "Hey Kaede. Where's Kagome?"

"Over there behind the curtain child. She's alright. Luckily nothing was broken. She stopped bleeding." Kaede said turning around but INuyasha was already by Kagome's side.

"Kagome. You alright?"

"Yes." She said coldly.

"Ok. What was the note about that Kikyo gave you last week?"

Kagome's eyes widened. How did he know? "How do you knwo about that?"

"I heard Kikyo and Naraku talk about it. Kagome whatever it is do not listen to it. Or whatever it said. Naraku's trying to take a hold of you!"

"Sure. Whatever Inuyasha. Look. Leave me alone you stupid shit face dog." Kagoem said walking out. She looked over at Kaede. "Arigatou Kaede." -Arigatou thank-you-

"No prblem child. Be ore careful."

"Will do." And she walked out bumping into all of them. -Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame.

"Kagome you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yep." She said and she kept walking.

Then Inuyasha came out and explained everything to them. All day they tried convincing Kagome. But she wouldn't listen to them.

**After School. -About 5:30 PM **

Kagome was just staring at the note. 'I guess I'll go.' She thought. Kagome changed into a nice black strapless dress. It went only about mid-thigh. And she wore some black partying plat forms. She told her mom she was going out. And she left. She memorized the place where she had to go so she left the note at her house.

**With Inuyasha And Friends. **

They arrived at Kagome's house about twenty minutes after she left. The knocked on the door.

"Oh hello." Mrs.Higurashi said. "Kagome just went out."

"Did she say where?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Can we check out her room quickly?" Ayame asked.

"Sure go ahead." So they ran into her room. Inuyasha found the note.

"It says for her to go somewhere." Inuyasha said. ''Shit!"

"What?" Koga asked.

"This is Naraku's address!" Inuyasha said running out of her house in the direction of Naraku's house.

**With Kagome **

She knocked on the door. And Kikyo answered. "You came!" Kikyo hollered huggin her cousin. Kagome cocked her eyebrow. "Come on in."

When she got in, she noticed automatically. Crackheads. There was beer, drugs, smokes, everything. She shrugged it off. "Hey Kagome over here." Kagura hollered. She wlked over and sat where Kagura told her to sit. "Want to play?" She looked at the game. It looked like spin the bottle.

"Spin the bottle?" She asked.

"Nope. Pop the pill." She said. Kagome was confused. "Well whatever pill the bottle points to, you pop it." She said with a smirk. "And it's your turn." Kagura spun the bottle. It landed on a blue pill. She picked it up. "Here. Pop it."

Kagome took it... and she...

HAHAH I WANT ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS THIS TIME I ONLY GOT 5 LAST TIME. ATLEAST 7-10 REVIEWS OR MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR YOU WON'T HEAR FROM ME FOR A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hehehe HAVE FUN!


	13. Oh My God Kagome!

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter12. Oh My God Kagome!**

Kagome took it and she popped it. Kagura smirked. It was Kagura's turn now. Her's landed on yellow pill. She took it and popped it with ease. Then it was Kanna's turn she had to pop a blue one. Well it was a few more people's turn then it was Kagome's again, she popped a white one. In the end she popped three blue pills, four yellow pills and six white pills. It was Kagura's turn when Naraku went behind Kagome, - totally drugged Kagome - and said "so you came bitch?" She looked behind her and saw Naraku. She stood up to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry I did that to you. But I love you."

"Sure you do..." Kagome said.

"I do, unlike that Inuyasha." Naraku said. She froze looked at him. He leaned over and kissed her. Suprisingly she kissed back. He pulled back. "Follow me." She did so. He brought to one of his three washrooms. She looked at him confused. But she went in anyway, he locked the door and began kissing her. He his went up her dress and squeezed her breast. He then took her dress off and she was only wearing her black strapless bra and her black panties. He took his shirt off. And she took of his pants for him. He took her bra and panties off. And he began to fuck her. She was crying. It hurt so much. About after a half hour he stopped she looked at him.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked. Even though it urt before it felt really good now.

"Stay here." He said while putting his clothes on and leaving. Kagome just stayed there like he said. But she put her clothes back on. Once he walked out of the bathroom he walked into the living room to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame standing there. "What are you people doing here?" Naraku asked.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Noticing Kagome's smell all over him. "What did you do to her? Her scent's all over you!" Inuyasha growled.

"I didn't do anything. She let me." Naraku smirked.

"Don't lie Kagome would never go with you!" Sango hollered.

"Well she did." Kikyo said walking up behind them. But she walked right out after she came.

"Where is she?" Miroku said.

"She better not be hurt." Ayame and Koga said.

"She's fine." Naraku said.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said more rufly.

"I'm right here." Kagome said walking up to Naraku. She stood behind him.

"I told you to stay in there." Naraku said.

"Kikyo told me to come out." Kagome said. "I'll go back." She was about to when.

"No, it doesn't matter now." Naraku said.

"Ok." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"And with Naraku?!" Inuyasah said looking at her funny.

"She was here fucking the living shit out of me. Which is why her scent is all my body, as my scent is all over her's." Naraku said. Kagome blushed and looked down slightly. Inuyasha noticed she was drugged.

"Kagome, I know you hate me. But you have to trust me on this. If you don't leave right now you'll regret this for all your life. If you leave now, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame and I will all help you. But if you stay, you'll be addicted to drugs. Please come back to your house. I know you would never intensionally fuck Naraku." Inuyasha said. Kagome just looked down.

'Shit.' She thought. 'My plat forms are still in the bathroom. _Inuyasha's right you know_. Who are you? _I'm your conscience. _Oh. _Fuck your plat forms leave now!_ But they're my best pair. _Just go! _I'll go get them first! _Your going to regret it. _No I'm not.' "I'll be right back." Kagome said walkign away into the other room.

"Naraku. I'm going to kill you you bastard!" Inuyasah hollered lunging at him. Since Inuyasha was totally pissed off. He wasn't fighting too good. So Naraku dodged it with ease.

"Like you could defeat me!" Naraku said. He threw a punch at Inuyasha causing Inuyasha to lose his balance and fall. Just then Kagome walked in with her plat forms on and noticed what had just happened. As drugged as she was she loved Inuyasha. She rushed over to him.

"Oh my god!" Seh hugged him. His head right by her breasts, he blushed at this. "Are you ok? Oh my god this is my fault!" She began to cry. Inuyasha felt bad.

"No it's not Kags. Come on. Lets go home." He said holding her. She nodded. They both got up. Of course Naraku didn't agree to this. He grabbed Kagome away.

"Come on Kagome are you really going to fall for his trick again? For him to just hurt you again?" Kagome's eyes were filled with sadness.

"I trust Inuyasha. I don't know why I didn't this whole time. Now leave me alone. And go fuck my cousin some more!" Kagome said getting him to let go of her and running over to Sango crying in her arms.

"Shhhh it's ok Kagome." Sango said trying to calm her friend down.

"And Naraku?" Inuyasha said. Naraku looked over at him like what do you want? "This is for that punch." He punched naraku in the eye. "This is for tricking me and her." He punched him in the mouth. "This is for getting her to do drugs and for fucking her right now!" He punched him in the eye and mouth. "And this is for almost killing her!" He punched him extra hard in the stomache for that one. So hard Naraku went flying across the room. "And if I ever see you again around Kagome... I'll kill you. Got it?!" He said as he and everyone else walked out.

Kagura, Kanna, Kaguya, Yura and Kikyo all went to his aid. "Oh my god. Naraku are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Kagome will be mine. And Inuyasha will pay." Naraku said. Kikyo glared at him.

"Don't you touch Inuyasha!" She yelled. He slapped her.

"Don't you ever tell what to do again bitch! Or I will kill you!" Naraku yelled at her. She just looked at him with widened eyes. "Got it bitch?" She nodded getting up grabbing her purse and runnign out of his house.

**With Kagome **

Kagome couldn't really walk for two reasons. One she was drugged. Two Naraku fucked her hard. Inuyasha noticed Sango trying to help the struggling Kagome walk. So he went up to them and picked Kagome up bridal style. She looked at him. "Is it ok if I carry you?"

"Mhm. Thank-you." She said snuggling up to him holding him. Making him blush.

"Least I could do. You're not even heavy." He said smirking.

"Not just for that." Kagome said giggling. He looked confused. -By the way they are talking to low for everyone to hear so they're all curious.

"Then for what?"

"Everything. All ways being there for me. Good times. Bad times. Friends, or not friends." She said. Pulling him closer to her.

Inuyasha smiled. "No problem. I'll always be here for you." Inuyasha said holding her tighter than ever.

They reached her house. "Shit." Kagome said.

"What?" They all asked.

"What are we going to say to my mom.. you know... about me.. drugs...?" Kagome said.

"Don't worry." Ayame said.

They walked in her house. Mrs. Higurashi came up to them. She looked at Kagome. "What happened Kagome! You look like your high!" Her mother said angered. Looking at her friends as if they had something to do with this.

"Well you see..."

* * *

Well theres chapter 13. Hope you all liked. Well its 1:23 AM so i'm going to go to bed. Oh ye I want 8 reviews! kaikai? byez!!!!!!!!!!! 

Queen Of Bitchiness Signing off!


	14. Everything Seems OK

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter14. Everything Seems OK…**

"Well you see Mrs.Higurashi, you know the whole thing about what happened between Kagome and I. Well, Kikyo invited her to a party, as if it was meant for her 16th birthday. But it obviously was a plan of some kind that we figured out. But since Kagome was really mad and upset, she did not realize it. And once she got there, she made a mistake, and Naraku took advantage of it. And once we got there, I got into a fight with Naraku for touching her and everything. But she should all right. And we will help her out of this we promise Mrs.Higurashi." Inuyasha said.

"Well, as long as you people did not do this to her. I would sue Naraku but, it was Kikyo who had invited her, and Kikyo can get in and out of jail, so no point to go through all that trouble."

"Yeah true. Especially since her dad is a cop." Sango said.

"Yeah, so how exactly are we going to be able to go to school especially since Kikyo and Naraku go there, they aren't just going to give up now."

"So what! I'll just beat them up into a pulp if they touch Kagome! Well, Kikyo's a girl, I can't touch her… Sango could do that part." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I'll enjoy that!" Sango said with a grin.

"Well, just take care of her while she's at school." Mrs.Higurashi said.

"Don't worry we will." Koga said.

"Ayame and I have all the same classes with her so we won't take our eyes off of her, we promise, right Ayame?" Sango said/asked.

"Yes, promise."

"Well, alright."

**The Next Day **

Kagome woke up an hour and a half before her alarm clock. So she turned her alarm clock off, got up and had a shower. Her shower took only twenty minutes. So she out her clothes on for today. Today she decided to wear a white tank top, and hip huggers with running shoes. She also put her hair up in a pony tail.

Since she was up before everyone in the house she decided to make breakfast for everyoine, giving her mom a break. She made pancakes, eggs, American sausages, and bacon. She ate and just as everyone was getting up she left for school thirty minutes earlier than usual leaving a note telling her mom she left early.

When she got to school no one was there. So she sat on the bench they all normally meet at, waiting for them as she was waiting she began listenning to some music on her iPod. She was listenning to Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten_

"I know taht we have never gotten along, but you have to trust me on this alright Kagome?"

"Trust you? Look what you did yesterday!" Kagome said ready to smack her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But the only reason I am warning you is not for your safety, but for Inuyasha's. But this does concern, if it was only you I would not really care. But it involves Inuyasha getting badly hurt. I'd rather see him with you than see him hurt. So do you trust me?"

"I guess." Kagoem said.

"Ok here's what Naraku's planning to do..."

**With Inuyasha And Friends**

"Kagome left for school already?!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Now you see why we have to hurry to school right." Sango said. Inuyasah nodded. Five minutes later they got to school looking for Kagome. Within seconds they found her at their bench... talking to Kikyo.

"What the fuck is Kagome doing talking to Kikyo?!" Inuyasha said running over there.

**With Kagome**

"You're bullshitting me!" Kagome said in shock. Kikyo shook her head.

"Not even a little."

"Oh my god."

"Well your friends are here Kags, I should go." Kikyo said. Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha stomping over here.

"Yeah you should."

"Remember Kags, DON'T tell Inuyasha or any of them." Kagome nodded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Later." Kikyo said leaving/running.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO HER??" Inuyasha said yelling at her.

"Nothing." Kagome said.

"What was she talkinbg to you about this time?"

Kagome was remembering what Kikyo said about not telling them. "Nothing."

"Kagome, there's always something when it involves Kikyo."

"Inuyasha it was nothing I swear!"

* * *

OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED N THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOO SHORT BUT ITS LIKE 2:30 AM, I PROMISE THE NXT CHAPTER WILL B EXTREMELY LONG I PROMISE N IF ITS NOT ILL UPDATE SMALL CHAPTERS EVERY SECOND DAY I M SOOO SORRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Nothing Bad, Yet

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter15. Nothing Bad Yet...**

That same day after school they all went out. Kagome was still a bit quiet. "Kagome something wrong?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh no.. Nothing ... why?" Kagome responded totally out of it.

"You're just so quiet.." Ayame said.

"Well, I just can't believe I fell for Naraku's trick." Kagome said. "And what he is going to do..." Kagome mummbled.

"What was the last thing you said?" Inuyasha asked her, but he completely heard it correctly.

"What? Oh nothing.. Don't worry about it." Kagome said looking at him with a warming smile, she knew he heard her. 'Damn.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome since you're still a little weak from yesterday.. how about we just go to WacDonalds or something?" Inuyasha asked, "Or maybe just get some ramen??" Inuyasha asked as they all just laughed, as did Kagome.

"I would love to go for some WacDonalds, but I kind of wasted my money already..." Kagome said looking down at her feets sadly. "And I will make you some ramen later on today." Kagome said looking up more happily, giggling at Inuyasha's reaction.

"Don't worry about the WacDonalds Kagome... I'll pay for yours,.. and ONLY yours." Inuyasha said hugging her.

Kagome giggled, she knew what he meant by that. Last time he offered buying her something Miroku got him to, and so did everyone else. But once he said that, everyone just began looking somewhere else innocently.

When they all got to WacDonalds, Kagome wasn't that hungry so she just got Inuyasha to buy her medium fries, a medium coke, and six chicken nuggets. Inuyasha got himself two quarter pounders, extra large fries, and a large coke. Sango and Ayame got the same as Kagome. Koga bought a BigWac, large fries and large coke. Miroku got the same as Koga. They all sat down waiting for their orders. When Inuyasha asked Kagome, "So Kagome... What did you spend your money on so quickly?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her. Kagome just looked away.

"Uhh ummm. Nothing.. anyways.. Nice weather today don't you think?" Kagome said trying to change the subject.

"Nice try Kagome, but you're obviously TRYING to change the subject.. But that's not going to happen." Inuyasha said. "So what did you spend it on? How can you spend it? You were with either one of us all day. And at school?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked down disappointed, she passed Inuyasha her bag. "First front small pocket.." Kagome said sadly. He just eyed her. Then he began opening her bag, and once he saw what she bought.. he was pissed off angry!

"Kagome what the fuck do you think are you doing?"

Kagome just looked down sadly (they're sitting next to each other.). "I'm sorry it's just, it was so good." Now the others were curious.

"But Kagome." He said softly. "This doesn't help in the long run."

"What's going on?" Sango asked. Inuyasha passed her Kagome's bag. "Oh my god Kagome." Sango let the others see what was in there, and they were all disappointed. what they found in her bag was weed and ecstacy.

"I know it doesn't help in the long run, but it helps now. After all this happened to me... you think I won't need some cheering up?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with those eyes of hers.

"Kagome, what did you think I did when my mother passed away. I did that shit, but never ecstacy. That shit's dangerous. Weed isn't as bad. But if anything, if you're going to do any of that stuff, weed only. Don't make a mistake and do ecstacy, or coccaine, or anything else like that." Inuyasha said holding her.

"You smoked weed Inuyasha?" They all asked.

"Well duhh, what do you think made me like Kikyo?" Inuyasha said. They all laughed. "And Kagome, I will kill Naraku for getting you on this shit."

"Actually I was smoking weed even before that, I started four months ago when my father died. But they did get me on the ecstacy." She said.

"You did?" Ayame asked shocked.

"Yeah.." Kagome said disappointed.

"Kagome, it's nothing to be disappointed about. Everyone tries it." Inuyasha said cooing her. Just then the waitress came with their food.

Inuyasha looked at her weird. "What?" She asked looking at Inuyasha with her eyes glared. She had brown eyes, she was wearing her WacDonalds uniform. She had long dark brownish-blackish hair, with a little pony tail on the side of her head, and her name tag read her name, which was;

"Rin? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked.

She looked surprised and just looked at him. "OH MY GOD! INUYASHA!!!!!!! Is that really you?" She asked. He smirked.

"Yep. So whats going on with you and my brother, last I heard you two were having problems in Kyoto."

"Yeah, well if we weren't having any problems do you think I'd be here talking to you in a WacDonalds uniform?" She asked.

"True, so what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as everyone looked confused. "Oh, yeah by the way, guys this is my brother's supposed to be soon wife, Rin. Rin, you know Miroku, that's Koga and Ayame, their going out, that's Sango, Miroku's soon to be girlfriend, and Kagome, the woman I love." He said smirking at Kagome's blush.

"So she's your girlfriend?"

"No, she STILL never answered me." Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"OH that's what I keep forgetting!" Kagome said laughing.

Inuyasha just chuckled, so what's up with you and Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked reffering to his brother's long old -almost forgotten- nickname.

"Well we got into this huge fight, and he said he didn't want me there anymore, so I said fine I'll leave. When I said that he was shocked and I started packing he tried stopping me but, he wanted me to leave. I Just flew in today." She said with an angry look on her face. ''He keeps calling my cell, but I don't pick up." Just then they heard a cell phone. It was Inuyasha's.

"One sec." Inuyasha said. He read the caller ID, but it was blocked. He was confused.(normal Inuyasha, underlined, other end of the phone.) "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"That's sad, you don't even remember your own flesh and blood's voice?"

"Fluffy?!"

"Why must you insist on calling me that ridiculous name?"

"Cause it's fun, so what are you calling for?"

"Well you know how me and Rin havent been to well, well, you see, she ran off on me, she thought I didn't want her there, but I didn't mean it when I said it, and well. I recently found out she flew to Tokyo. So if you see her please tell her something for me."

"Sure, but what would that be?" Inuyasha asked, but putting his cell phone on loud speaker so Rin could hear.

"Well, if you see Rin, can you please tell her I miss her, even though it's only been two days, and that I love her and want her to come back." Rin began crying.

"I don't think she'll listen to me if I tell her that, why can't you just tell her?"

"Because she's not picking up to my calls."

"Well I don't have to."

"Please Inuyashe you're my fucken brother!''

"Or half as you would say."

"Inuyasha!"

"I mean I don't have to, because you already did."

"How?"

"Simple, she's here right now and I put you on loud speaker."

"How is she there?"

"She's working at WacDonalds and I saw her here, and well you talk to her." He handed Rin the phone she slowly took it.

"Hello??" And their conversation went on, and they all ate their food, when Rin finally hung up. She gave Inuyasha his cell phone back, and a hug.

"What's the hug for?"

"Thanks, I'm moving back in with Sesshy, I really do still love him, and it did hurt to leave him. As my grattitude, I'm inviting you and your friends Inuyasha to come over to our mansion in Kyoto!" Rin said squealing.

"Yo Rin! No chitter chatter with customers! Get back to work!" Her boss yelled.

"Ha! As if! I quit!" Rin said.

"Why so you and your so-called hubby Sesshoumaru multi millionaire son, can get married? Quit making up stories!" Rin looked furious.

"Umm actually yeah she is marrying my brother." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah as if your Inu..." She turned around and saw Inuyasha. "Oh I am so sorry, of course she is. Your meals are free of course. Here's your money back." She said giving them all their money back.

"Thank-you." He said. Now Rin went to go change.

"Cool! So we all get to go to Kyoto?" Kagome asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, but, what about school?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry Fluffy will take care of that."

"Ok, so tomorrow morning at 11:00, be at the Tokyo, Class A airline." Rin said.

"But that's expensive and first class!" Ayame said.

"Well duhhh, the Takahashi's are millionaires! Don't worry, we're paying for it all." Rin and Inuyasha said.

* * *

Well thats it for now.. I know I lied :( but I went on Vay-K to my uants.. and it was awsome. Promise, this time I PROMISE I WILL POST UP A CHAPTER TOMORROW OR LATER ON TONIGHT OR THE DAY AFTER I PRMISE PROMISE PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Kyoto

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter16. Kyoto.**

The next morning they all arrived at the Tokyo, Class A airline. The sat in rows of two. But what really surprised them even Rin, was that when they got there, Sesshoumaru was justing landing off of a plane. "Sesshy?!" Rin screamed.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and went up to her and hugged her, and kissed her. He had his hands on her hips, and Rin had her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much Rin." Sesshoumaru said when they broke the kiss.

"I missed you too, and I love you soo much!" Rin said.

"Awww so cute." Kagome said.

"Kagome? Is that you? I have not seen you since you were 14! You are a beautiful woman now." Sesshoumaru said going up to Kagome.

Kagome blushed. "Thank-you."

"Like wise with you Sango." Sesshoumaru said.

Sango was blushing. "Thanks."

"So Kagome, has my dumbass brother asked you out yet? Since he was little he kept on telling me how much he loved you and wanted to have you as his mate when he was older, and for you to have his kids..." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was red, from embarasment and from anger.

Kagome was blushing. "Yeah he did ask me out. I jut never answered him yet. And did he really say that?" Kagome asked suddenly finding interest in the airports floor.

Inuyasha quickly responded, "No!"

"Inuyasha how can you lie to the woman you loved since you were six or seven was it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Fluffy shut the fuck up."

"The whole reason why I'm telling Kagome your little secret is because of that stupid nickname!" Sesshoumaru said plainly.

"Fluffy, Fluffy, FLUFFY!" Inuyasha said. "There I said it, what are you going to do about it?"

"Inuyasha if you keep on persisting that name, I'll tell lady Kagome about the pillow incident.." Sesshoumaru said smirking knowing Inuyasha would shutup.

Inuyashas face just went crimson red. "Don't you dare."

"Don't you dare call me Fluffy EVER again! And I won't tell her about the pillow."

"Fine."

"What's the pillow incident?" Kagome, Sango and Koga asked at the same time. As Miroku burst out laughing.

"Oh ye! I remember the ""Pillow"" incident." Now Miroku was rolling on the floor.

"Look Miroku if you dare ever tell a soul, same with you Sesshoumaru, you won't live to see another day! Got it?!" Inuyasha demanded, which scared the crap out of Miroku, that he completely stopped laughing. "Got it?!" Inuyasha repeated.

"Got it." Miroku said with fear.

"Whatever." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru I mean it!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh really? What do you have to threat me with?" Sesshoumaru asked with some what interest.

"I'll tell everyone how you got the nickname Fluffy!" Inuyasha said smirking, for once he got a reaction out of Seshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru used his demonic powers to rush over to him quickly and grab him by his collar. "If you ever fucken tell anyone on how I got that nickname, I will kill you."

"I won't say anything if you don't say anything." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Deal." Sesshoumaru said.

So they began going on the plane, this is how everyone was seated;

Sesshoumaru, Rin ----------------------------------------------------- Inuyasha, Kagome  
Kouga, Ayame -------------------------------------------------------- Miroku, Sango.

When they got in the airplane they were all in awe. It was beautiful. Leather seats, each two seats had its own mini fridge and mini bar. Gourmet food. And the deserts that were out on display looked delicicous! Kouga, Ayame and Sango were like 'oh my god.' But Miroku and Kagome (out of the non-rich ones) were the only ones not in awe, that was because they've flown with the Takahashi family before.

About one hour later they arrived in Kyoto, and they took a limo back to thier mansion. When they got there, Kagome was like, "wow! I think this place got bigger!"

"Nope same size as always. Just looks bigger probaly because you haven't been here in so long." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, yeah, that too." Kagome said. Inuyasha just laughed at Kagome's respond.

About one hour later they all finished unpacking, and Inuyasha was sent to look for his friends in the big mansion whom most got lost looking for the bathroom. Well it was mostly Sango, Koga, Ayame and a little bit of Miroku, Kagome knew her way around the mansion just like it was a walk in the park. So now it was 1:17 in the afternoon. So they all decided to watch a movie. Ayame was the first to speak up. "So ummm, what mall are we going to, to watch the movie?"

"Mall? Who said anything about a mall?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well how are all of us going to watch a movie in peace, on a small TV?" Ayame asked feeling really stupid after Inuyashas remark.

"Small tv?" Rin asked.

"Not small like sure a big flat screen TV, but come on, eight people one TV? Four couples, I'm sure the couples will want some privacy."

"Four couples?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Sango you and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha," Inuyasha smirked and Kagome blushed, "Rin and Sesshoumaru, and last and definately not least, Koga and I."

"Don't worry us 'couples' will have plenty on privacy." Inuyasha said winking at Kagome, who was blushing like a mad woman.

"How?"

"Follow Rin." Inuyasha said as Rin was already heading towards the place where they'd be watching the movie. She lead them down some stairs to the basement when she took a remote and turned on the lights with the click of a button, which revealed a theatre screen television! Wait! It's actually bigger with a better surround sound! How much luckier can these people get?

"Oh." Ayame said.

"My." Sango said.

"GOD!!!!!!!" Koga, Miroku and Kagome said. They all turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"How come you never told us about this Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"What?"

"That you're fucken filthy stinken rich!" Koga said.

"Well, my father is InuTaisho Takahashi..." Inuyasha said in a well-no-shit-you-guys-could-have-figured-it-out-by-that kinda voice.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Kagome asked.

"A long one." Inuyasha said.

"Which would be??" Ayame asked.

"A long, 'horror' movie.." Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome. Kagome had a scared look n her face. "Oh, Kagome remember that movie you told me you would never watch because you thought it would be too scary for you? And since it's so long that would make it worse?"

"Y...Ye...Yes." Kagome said stuttering because she thinks she knows what movie he's talking about. "B..but ... h..how? It.. it's not ee...even in ...th...thea...theatres y..yet." Kagome said nervously.

"Can you say, Takahashi, last name of richest man in Asia?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Can you say spoiled?" Kagome said.

"Spoiled." Inuyasha said. "There I said it. Now what's my prize?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your prize is nothing." Kagome said. Now their friends were just watching with amusement with how Inuyasha was flirting with her so much.

"Aww come on Kagome, I deserve a better prize than that. Maybe a kiss?" Inuyasha said getting closer to her.

"Or maybe a diss?" Kagome said turning away. Just then the door opened up and everyone turned their attention who ever opened the door. And it was none other than...

* * *

I SHOULD SO STOP HERE LOL... BUT I WONT B THAT MEAN...

* * *

InuTaisho in the flesh. "How are my two sons and my two lovely daughter-in-laws?" He asked coming down. 

"Daughter-in-laws?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, Rin and the lovely Kagome." He said walking up to Kagome and taking her hand and kissing it. "Or should I say my soon to be daughter-in-law?" He looked at her with hoping eyes.

"Hi, Mr.Takahashi. And well I... Uhhhhh. Ummmm." Kagome couldn't say anything more and she blushing yet again. Inuyasha smirked.

"Please Kagome. Even if you don't marry my son, but which of course you will, you are always family here, so call me dad. That goes for you too Sango, and Miroku. Oh and I see you have two new members to the group. Or wait, I met them before I moved back to Kyoto didn't I? Well one atleast.. Koga?"

"Yes you Mr.." Before Koga could say Mr.Takahashi, he cleared his throat reminding him of something he had just finished saying. "Uhhh I mean dad, and this is my girlfriend, Ayame."

"Girlfriend? You always liked Kagome.. Thank god that's over. Now Inuyasha can have Kagome without you two bickering back and forth. Oh and nice to meet you Ayame." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. He then went over to Sango and kissed her hand. "And hello dear Sango." Of course he was going to go to Rin, or so everyone thought. "Well I guess I should be leaving now." He took a sneak peak at Rin, who felt left out. He walked up to her and kissed her hand, "but how can I forget to greet the lovely Rin?" Rin blushed.

"I was hoping you didn't forget about me."

"I would never forget a woman as beautiful as you. I'm glad you're back Rin."

"Likewise." Rin said hugging InuTaisho.

"Well, I better be off now and leave all of you lovebirds alone." InuTaisho said as he began walking away and everyone said bye to him.

Once his father was gone Inuyasha said, "well anyway, the movie is Fukai Mori." (-I know it's a song but c'mon people bare with me :D...-)

Kagome froze. "Well we all should take our seats." Ayame said

Ok and the way they sat, there was no pattern to it or anything, the couples randomly sat on their own in different parts of their own theatre. Kagome and Inuyasha way in the back close to the middlle but more to the left. Sango and Miroku infront of them about seven rows ahead, but more to the right. Sesshoumaru and Rin were in between the two couples but way farther to the left. And Ayame and Koga were only four rows ahead of Sesshoumaru and Rin, but a just a little bit more to the right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------Inu&Kag------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshy&Rin----------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------Mir&San----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kog&Aya-------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------BIG SCREEN TV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the movie started, Kagome was terrified. Eventually throughout the movie Kagome was on Inuyashas lap screaming. "Are you ok Kagome?" Sango shouted form her seat looking at her friend in worry. She knew how much Kagome got scared during movies like this one.

"I'm fine don't worry Sango."

"Besides, I'm protecting her, don't worry." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"He so set this up!" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Obviously." Miroku said in return. Now, everyone was really paying attention to the movie or thier partner so they all could make out and no one would notice them.

Which is what Sesshoumaru and Rin were doing and Koga and Ayame, here and there.

* * *

Well I'm going to stop here. I would keep on going but, atleast this way you have something from my story to read. and since i kept my promise this time.. I WANT 10 + REVIEWS (OR MORE) PLZZZ IT WILL BOOST MY CONFIDENCE TO WRITE FASTER!!!!! 


	17. No Way!

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter17. No Way!**

After the movie, Kagome was horrified to be alone in the mansion because in the movie Fukai Mori, the house that was attacked was a mansion. She was really scared to be alone, because she thought the murderer from the movie who's nickname was Fukai Mori, was waiting for her in there, thus proving the fact that she never wanted to be alone in that mansion ever again, which was alright because Inuyasha made sure he was there for her all the time! –He so set this up.

"So Kagome, how are you going to sleep tonight? If you don't want to be in your room alone?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Sleep? Who needs it? I sure don't!" Kagome said stubbornly. 'Damn Kagome! Now you're going to have no sleep! No wait this is Inuyasha's fault! I hate him!' Kagome thought furiously.

"Oh well, I was going to stay with you tonight Kagome. But since you're going to stay up all night, I guess I won't have to, like I would have stayed with you, maybe not in the same bed, but the same room, oh well… now you will be all alone, where no one will be around, where Fukai Mori will have the best chance to get you!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha stop scaring her!" Ayame and Sango said.

"Why?"

"Because it's mean!" Sango said.

"Inuyasha why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because I like scaring you, and you're cute when you're scared." Inuyasha said putting his arm around her. "Besides, don't worry Kagome, I'll always protect you no matter what!" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Which made her blush.

She got up and got Sango to go with her to her room.

**With The Girls.**

"So Sango, I see you and Miroku are getting really close!" Kagome squealed.

"So what?"

"So… you know you like him! When are you going to ask him out?"

"Well he already asked me out during the movie…" Sango said blushing.

"Oh My God REALLY?! What did you say?!" Kagome said now really interested.

"I told him I would have to think about…" Sango said sadly.

"Oh my god, why? You love him like I love Inuyasha! Why'd you say that?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Well, if you love Inuyasha so much why haven't you said yes to him?" Sango snapped back.

"Well… really… I don't know why, like I want to, but I just can't…"

"Exactly, and I'll say yes to Miroku as soon as you say yes to Inuyasha… Deal?" Sango asked looking at her friend questioningly.

Kagome thought about it then said. "Fine, deal." And they shook hands.

**With The Rest Of The Gang (same time).**

Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen for something to drink and for a snack.

"Inuyasha you like to tease Kagome eh?" Rin asked.

"Yeah so what?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.

"Nothing, it's just _::Giggles::_ you really like her… I remember when Sesshoumaru would tease me like that _::Giggles::_ good times." Rin said.

"Yeah what's your point?"

"Nothing _::Giggles::_ you love her, and the pillow incident, that's funny" Rin said laughing.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "He told you about that?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Well yeah! I'm his wife he tells me everything."

"Did he tell you how he got the nickname Fluffy?"

"No, in fact that day he told me about that he said he forgot how he got the name Fluffy." Rin said.

"Well." He got up with Rin for a little walk to tell her how Sesshoumaru got the nickname, and to only tell her. "It started back when he was in grade one, I myself was still only in SK, but I remember it clearly. It was Halloween day, in Kyoto in this very mansion, where we used to live and now you my father and Fluffy live in."

"Yeah yeah, they told that you all used to live here, but what does it have to do with his nickname and why are we in the attic?"

"To show you a little about himself. So how he got his nickname was because of his costume on Halloween, which he was dressed as a…"

**With The Others**

Sesshoumaru came back from the kitchen to sit down next to his wife, whom was not there, he was confused. "Where's my wife and Inuyasha?"

"In bed having fun!" Miroku said smirking.

Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"What really happened Sesshoumaru was that, Rin said she knew about the pillow and well think about your deal with him." Ayame said.

"But I told her that way before our deal!"

"You still shouldn't have told her." Inuyasha said walking in a very hysterical Rin.

"How's my baby Fluffy?!" Rin said cracking up laughing. Just them Sango and Kagome walk in to see a pissed off Sesshoumaru a confused Ayame, Koga and Miroku, a laughing Rin, and a happy Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha found out that Sesshoumaru told Rin about the pillow incident so Inuyasha told her how Sesshoumaru got the nickname Fluffy…"

"You told her?" Sesshoumaru asked glaring at Inuyasha.

"Nope."

"Then how does she know?"

"I showed her." Inuyasha said smirking.

Sesshoumaru went redder. "YOU WHAT?" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Don't worry Sesshy baby, it's ok. That doesn't bother me at all." Rin said.

"Inuyasha just wait everyone's going to know about how you used a pillow to replace Kagome when you masturbated to her in grade nine." Sesshoumaru said smirking. "Oops did I just tell them?"

Now Kagome's face was red, and they were all laughing. "Oh my god Inuyasha you did what?" Ayame said laughing.

"Shut up." Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked up to him and said in his ears, "don't worry Inuyasha you won't have to use a pillow anymore…" She said smirking and walked away leaving his to go red.

"What did you say to him?" Rin asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "What now?" He said still laughing.

Inuyasha pulled out from behind him, high heels, a dress and a fluffy feather boa. "I was wondering Fluffy… if you wanted your old clothes back, or maybe get them in a bigger size for you." Inuyasha said tossing in the fluffy feather boa. "Fluffy."

"NO WAY!!! He dressed up like a girl?" They said laughing harder now.

"Happy?" Inuyasha asked. "Now they're laughing at the both of us. Would have only been Rin, but you HAD to drag then into it didn't you?"

"Whatever." Sesshoumaru said glaring at Inuyasha, holding the boa!

**Later On.**

Inuyasha and Kagome finally got to be alone so Inuyasha could ask her something. "Kagome?"

"Yeah Yasha?" She said looking at him leaning on the balcony with the wind in her hair. She looked beautiful.

"Ummmmm… What did you mean today when you found out my secret… about the pillow?" Inuyasha said looking down embarrassed.

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha don't be ashamed. Koga yes he was laughing but think about it, imagine how many times he masturbated. It's natural for guys, don't be embarrassed…" Kagome said looking at him.

He put his arms around her. 'Kagome I love you, how come you won't answer me?"

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha what I ment today was that you won't have to use a pillow because, well Inuyasha, YES I will go out with you! I love you!" Kagome said.

"Good…" he leaned in and kissed her.

**With Sango And Miroku.**

"Umm Miroku, remember what you asked me during the movie today?" Sango asked.

"Yeah? What's your answer?" He asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Well ummmm… Yes, I will go out with you!" She said. He didn't say anything he just kissed her.

After the kiss he said "I love you my dear Sango!"

Ok I gotta leave here.. kk? Byes… I want like …. 10 reviews or else! Lol..


	18. The Game Obsession

**Drugged Much?  
Chapter18. The Game Obsession **

That very same night Inuyasha stayed with Kagome in her room. She saw Inuyasha fidgeting and asked him what was wrong. He looked at her and said that nothing was wrong, but she didn't believe him.

"Inuyasha, I am your girlfriend now. You should tell me when something is wrong." She said looking at him seriously.

He looked at her and said. "OK Kagome but you cannot think any lower of me." She nodded her head and saw him pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and light a cigarette up. He opened up the drawer that was next to Kagome's bed and pulled out an ash tray.

"You smoke? That's the big deal?"

"I was craving one, I didn't have one all day." He said.

Without thinking Kagome then said. "Well neither have I! But you don't see me complaining!" He looked at her. "Oooo Ummm I mean…." Kagome panicked. Inuyasha just handed her a cigarette. She looked at him weird.

"Take it! I smoke and you smoke… No big." Kagome laughed and took it. "What's so funny?" He asked her.

"We both hid that we smoked. Who else knows that you smoke?"

"Sesshoumaru and my father. No one else." He said. "You?"

"My mom. Since I am too young to buy smokes. At first my mom flipped on me but she eventually gave in." Kagome said while taking a drag of her cigarette.

Inuyasha chuckled. "So Sango doesn't know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope… Does Miroku know?"

"No, I want to tell him, but you know Miroku, can't keep his big mouth shut." Kagome laughed. Just then they heard a female voice screaming PERVERT!! Along with many banging noises and smacks.

"Miroku…" Kagome said sighing. And than right after they heard that Sango came storming in the room.

'That stupid fucken pervert! I am going out with him and he still has to grope my fucken a… What are you doing?" Sango said stopping mid sentence and pointing at their cigarettes.

"Uhhhh." Kagome said.

"Oh my god!" Sango said.

"Sango I can explain!" Kagome said while Inuyasha was just thinking over and over and over in his head oh shit.

"Give me one!" Sango said and Inuyasha and Kagome fell over anime style.

"What?!" They said in unison.

"Give… me… one!" Sango said slower.

"You smoke?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha gave Sango one.

"Yeah why the fuck didn't you tell me you smoked?! It was so hard keeping it from you all!" Sango said.

"Well we didn't know you smoked! Why didn't YOU tell us YOU smoked? It was hard for us to keep it too!" Inuyasha spat back.

"So wait you two both knew that you both smoked?" Sango asked.

"No! I just found out like thirty seconds before you came in here that HE smoked!" Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha. Just than Miroku walked in.

"Sango I'm sorry! Please forgive…. You all smoke?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah who would have thought that they smoke also?" Sango asked.

"Wait you knew she smoked?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I found out yesterday before we all met up at the airport… Speaking of smoking… Who has the smokes? I need one now!" Miroku said. Sango and Kagome both pointed at Inuyasha who was already taking out his pack and handing one to Miroku.

"Wow we all smoked and we never even told each other!" Kagome said laughing.

Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, and Kagome was sitting on the chair by the computer desk by Inuyasha's laptop that he had hooked up for her that day and Sango and Miroku were standing beside Kagome. Sango was leaning on the computer desk. Than they heard a sound from the laptop.

"Ooo I got a new e-mail!" Kagome said happily. And went into her inbox and read the e-mail. It was from her friend Sakura from school. It said;

Heyya Kagz! I juz found this cool new website! Itz a game called Gangsta-Paradise! It is sooo cool!! U totally hav to check it out!! it is an awesome game!

Luvvsss Sakura.

"Hmm a new game. I'm going to see what it's all about." Kagome said clicking on the link. A screen popped up that showed it was the intro to the game and it played some hip-hop music.

Sango was leaning over Kagome's shoulder checking it out so were Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome clicked the "skip intro" button and was redirected to the login in page. She clicked sign up! And she made an account. Her username was SillyKaggy. She signed in and tried figuring out how to play. Her user ID was number 678.

"678 users, not many players." Inuyasha said. "Then again… Sakura did say it was new."

Kagome went into the chat room they had up and began asking staff members how the game went. They explained it to her. And then she got the hang of it.

They told her to first use her turns. They also explained that using her turns that she can gain, energy and will which are good for training and attacking people. Also that she can gain money that she can use to buy weapons, armour, a house and etc etc on the game. She will also find crystals that are good for selling for money, using for to get IQ which helps you get a job in the game and helps you do crimes and crimes –when you do a crime you get money and if it's a big crime you can get EXP to help you level up-, also she'll find steroids which also give you EXP. And two more things that you will find are first aid kits and morphine both of which are used to take time off of your hospital time. First aid kits are for when you are in the hospital for little time only. Morphine is for when you are in for a long time.

But the down side to using turns you can end up in jail for one minute for attempting a murder, or going to the hospital for a minute from getting shot in the park.

To start off with you get 50 turns. So she used them and got into jail and the hospital a few times. But also got crystals, energy, will, first aid kits, morphine and money. She clicked explore and went into the shops and bought a primary weapon, a secondary weapon and some armour.

After that Kagome went to the gym and trained in her strength. She than clicked vote for G-P for rewards and voted and got more crystals. She got her will up and went into the crystal gym and used her crystals to train with. And gained a lot of Strength, Agility and Defense. She didn't train for labour cause that doesn't help you attack people, it is only for jobs.

**A Few Hours Later.**

Sango and Miroku had left to go to bed already. Inuyasha was lying down in bed wondering when Kagome was going to get off that computer. She was still on G-P. By now she had caught onto everything.

She had even called her mother and asked her mother if she could use some money that she had in pay pal to donate to the game and get benefits! So she was a donator and her energy went up faster. She was also a VIP and could use the Members Gym to train more. By now she was already level 8 and ranked top 5 in all her stats. The owner of the game whose username was StOnEr was surprised. She was one of the strongest players already and not even one day old on the game.

By now she had smoked about five cigarettes and Inuyasha kept bugging her to get into bed so they can have 'fun.' But she kept saying ten minutes and it had already been three hours now!

"Kagome, please get to bed!" Inuyasha said.

"Ok, ok… ten minutes." Kagome said never taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Kags, you said that three hours ago."

"Ok, ok… Let me say goodbye to everyone." Kagome said.

**On the computer screen in G-P chat room.**

**-- - - - -- - - -- - -- - -- -- - - -**

**StOnEr says: **So how much longer are you going to stay on?

**SillyKaggy says:** Well I actually g2g now. So I'll talk to you all later! 

**Chaos says: **Oh ok. Talk to you tomorrow than.

**StOnEr says: **Wait! What is your real name?

**SillyKaggy says: **Kagome, yours?

**StOnEr says: **Anthony… Kagome... so you're Japanese?

**SillyKaggy says:** lol Yep what are you?

**StOnEr says: **I live in Canada. Well you g2g so we'll ttyl.

**Chaos says: **Ok bye!

**StOnEr says: **Ok talk to you tomorrow than!

**SillyKaggy says: **Of course! BYE ALL!!

**Gangsta-Paradise Chat. SillyKaggy has left!**

**Off the computer screen**

Kagome logged out of MSN and everything else and shutdown the laptop and crawled into bed beside Inuyasha.

"Finally!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sorry Inuyasha but that game is addicting!"

"Yeah whatever, now I'm too tired to have any special fun!" Inuyasha said making a sad face. Kagome chuckled.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha! Tomorrow night." Kagome said looking at him seductively and went to sleep. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear. He was holding her.

"Goodnight." She replied to him and fell into a deep sleep.

Sorry for long update!!


End file.
